Truly love is never truly lost
by contentedly.chrysalism
Summary: Blair is a lost girl at heart. Snow White and Prince Charming find her in the woods right before the curse and gave her the love she never got. She was like their daughter, but when the curse hit they saved their real daughter Emma and Blair was left to the consequences of the curse. Now she is truly lost. She faces love and loss in Storybrooke. Magic is coming, coming for her...
1. Chapter 1

~~~} The enchanted forest

"Charming I am not just going to calm down! This is my day and she has ruined it, just like she has ruined everything else!" Snow stated firmly. Their white carriage rolled the back way through the forest toward the castle. Some wisps of her raven black hair was falling out of her bun and her big white dress flared around her as she sat tensely. Charming who had a much less tense form rested his hand on her knee. They locked eyes and even though he was calm Snow could still see the fear present.

"We will be stronger than her by forming a union. We will put peace into our kingdom and love that has never been there before and she will destroy herself." With a huff Snow sat back in her seat, not believing Charming's words at all. But before she could say anything further on the subject, something caught her eye. A spark glinted in the green written forest, "Stop the carriage!" She found herself yelling.

Charming's mouth fell open as he watched his new wife practically fall out of the carriage. Her head whipped around looking for that spark of green again but she couldn't find it. No instead she found a beam of light shooting from that general direction. Charming saw it too and grasped his wife's hand to make sure she didn't go after it. But she just ripped her hand out of his grasp and took off towards the light.

"This woman will be the death of me." Charming muttered to himself before chasing her.

Snow stopped short when the light began to blind her and she squeezed her eyes shut tight. She felt the heat of the light slowly die and peeked one eye open. She blinked several times regaining her posture and stepped forward hesitantly. Charming almost fell into her when he came to an abrupt halt behind her. Loud wails of a baby filled their ears and their eyes widened in unison.

There in the brush wrapped up in a light blue blanket was a baby squirming around.

Snow wasted no time in dropping to the ground and scooping the baby up into her arms. She scanned the blanket and noticed a big green A was embroidered on the blanket. She frowned in confusion and Charming gazed at the child over her shoulder. "She's looks barely a week old." Snow cooed her finger tracing the babies jawline and cheek. "Who would do such a thing to a baby?" Charming asks incredulously.

But Snow didn't even hear her husband as a thought struck her and an excited glint could be seen in her eyes. She spun around cradling the baby to her chest and locked eyes with Charming. "What if this baby is a sign?"

Charming narrowed his eyes in confusion so Snow continued to ramble on. "Hours ago the queen made a terrible threat,or prophecy, however you want to look at it, and someone out there is showing us a sign of hope! That we can have salvation, and a peaceful kingdom." Snow waited patiently for her husbands response.

"And you got all that from finding a baby in the woods..." He murmured.

Snows wide smile dropped into a scowl. "I'm being serious Charming... What if this baby plays a big part in our lives?" She asked brushing past him and starting off toward the carriage.

"I hope you're right." He mumbled trudging after her. He couldn't help but smile at thinking they would be taking care of a little baby.

Maybe things would change.


	2. Chapter 2

_There was an enchanted forest filled with all the fairy tale characters we know._

 _Or think we know._

 _One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen._

 _Our world_ .

Blair's POV:

"Henry this is a bad idea." I stated for the millionth time. He didn't even look up from the story book he was reading. "I mean this strays far from your normal bad ideas." I continued tightening my purple and grey scarf around my neck, similar to Henry's grey and red one. He snapped his head up to me as he let the book slowly fall shut. "Then why are you here?" He asks arching an eye brow at me.

I paused, "Isn't it obvious?" A smile plays on his lips as he shakes his head. "Someone needs to save you from your really bad ideas." I replied, causing him to laugh and smile for the first time I had seen in days.

"Is that a good book?" A curious voice asks from across the aisle, breaking up the laughter.  
We both glance at the lady who's leaning over her seat to get a good look. I watched Henry's grip tighten on the book, "This is not just a book." He clarifies and the girl laughs obviously thinking his imagination was running wild.

I roll my eyes knowing it's not just his imagination. "Or so he says." I added dryly.

Henry bumps me in the shoulder as the bus comes to a stop. My body went rigid as a thought struck me, we are actually in Boston.

Before I knew it, Henry had grabbed my hand and was tugging me off the bus. The cold air hit me and it blew some strands of my honey blonde hair over my shoulder. Henry looked around spotting a taxi and I exhaled, "Great we're here but good luck finding a taxi that will serve two minors."  
Henry ignored my comment and walked over to the cab knocking lightly on the window. I trudged after him as a light rain began to fall and I felt the cool drops trickle from my hair and my face. "Excuse me, do you take credit cards?" Henry asks politely, turning on the charm. The driver eyes him for a few fleeting moments then glances at me and I see him visibly swallow. "Where to chief?" He finally decides.

Henry looks back at me with a smirk, "Who's gonna serve minors?" He mocks and I just poke my tongue out at him.  
Without another look at him I reached for the cold door handle and swung it open plopping down on the back leather seat. Henry slid in next to me and then stared down intently at the book on his lap. I reached over and ran my fingers along the title,

 _Once upon a time._

A warm feeling creeped up my veins as I unconsciously continued to trace the letters as my arm was enveloped with warmth. The letters seemed to be getting bigger and bigger as my vision blurred. Suddenly my trance stopped as Henry grasped my hand.

"I did it again." I mumbled not meeting his eyes.

He laces his fingers with mine, "It's fine. You don't have to be ashamed." He assured me, as the green glow in my fingertips faded. "It makes you special," He whispered. I sucked in a big breath of air. "Not special. Just different," I said with a huff.

His hand tightened around mine. "You know that's not true, " He muttered.

I closed my eyes briefly. I didn't want to believe it was true, I didn't want to believe any of this crazy magic stuff but it seemed to be haunting my thoughts everyday. My eyes fluttered open when I felt the cab come to a stop. I quickly let go of Henry's hand and shot out of the car. I gazed up at the apartment tower. "What have you got me into?" I asked out as Henry regained his place at my side. "We are never gonna find her apartment," I added.

Henry let out a laugh. "C'mon!" He exclaimed dragging me into the warmth of the building.

20 minutes later I was panting as we walked up to Henry's moms door. We had finally reached it and Henry just stood there. "Well are you gonna knock?" I asked in exasperation. I saw the uncertainty in his eyes and I huffed padding forward and rapping on the door. I leaned back trying to control my breath as we heard footsteps on the other side. Not even a moment later I felt Henry's hand reach for mine and I felt his fingers trembling. I threaded my fingers with his hoping to make him feel less nervous.  
The door swung open and a blonde girl appeared in front of us, she had to cast her eyes down to take notice of us and I felt Henry tense up beside me, so I began running circles onto his hand with my thumb. I suppressed a smile, "Uh.. Can I help you"? She asked uneasily.

"Are you Emma Swan?" Henry stammers out.

"Yeah, who are you"? She replies trying to get to the point. "My names Henry, I'm your son."

I winced, Wow Henry.

Her eyebrows instantly shoot up and my heart beat sped up as she looked from me to Henry and back again. I studied Emma and realized she looked nothing like Henry, he must get his looks from his dad. Henry wedged his way past Emma yanking me along with him causing me to almost bump into Emma. "Whoa hey wait kid-kid I-don't have a s-on"! She stuttered out and I heard the door slam. " Where are your parents"? She demanded trailing after us. His voice was like silk as he answered back straight away. "Eight years ago did you give a baby up for adoption?" I looked at her guessing she was probably at a loss for words. When she didn't reply he continued. "That was me."

Her eyes widened and her gaze pierced into me. I wanted to run home as fast as I could but I didn't move my hand away from Henry's and she noticed this. "Are you my child too?" She asked breathless. I instantly shook my head trying not to crack up as I finally scooted away from Henry. "No I'm just the best friend." She closed her mouth and simply nodded, still at a loss for words. "Give me a minute." She finally mumbles heading into the bathroom. I press my back up against the couch sighing. Henry walks into the kitchen throwing open the fridge, I give him an incredulous look. You don't just go into people's fridges!

"Hey do you have any juice? Never mind found some"! He yells letting the fridge close as he turns placing orange juice on the counter. I pushed myself off the couch and paced toward Henry. I dared not looking at the clock knowing I would cringe instantly. My mom was going to kill me. "Ya know we should probably get going." I whisper to Henry not hearing the door open. "Going where?" Emma's voice rings through the air.

"I want you to come home with me." Henry says. My head whips around to him as my heart skips a beat. "That was never the plan!" I hiss. This is what it came to. Henry keeping secrets from me! We never kept secrets from each other.

"Ok kid I'm calling the cops," Emma exhales. I think quickly and pace over to the phone firmly putting my hands on it and smiling sweetly at her. "Then we'll tell them you kidnapped us." Henry sighs giving her a pointed look. She grimaces, "And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother. And they'll believe I kidnapped her because she's your best friend." Emma says realization dawning on her. I nod smugly as Henry mutters confirming her thoughts, "Yep. Wherever she goes I go."

"You're not gonna do that." She states giving a slight shake of her head that sends her blonde curls to sway. I lean forward my own honey blonde curls cascading over my shoulders. "Try us." I taunt with a sly smile. "Here's the thing, there's not a lot I'm great at in life but I have one skill. Let's call it a super power, I can tell if people are lying with one glance and you two, are." She explains. I flinch, "To be fair I didn't know about this plan till five minutes ago!" I exclaim as she tries to tug the phone out of my grasp. I look at Henry for a fleeting moment then let go exhaling a frustrated breath.

Leave it to Henry to get us into this mess.

"Wait! Please don't call the cops, please. Come home with me"! Henry pleads. I watch her eyes soften and a hope spikes up in me. "Where is home"? She asks caving. "Storybrooke Maine." We say in unison. "Seriously Storybrooke"? She asks in irritation. He slightly nods as I rock back on my feet feeling them start to throb. "Alright then lets get you two back to Storybrooke." She says sarcastically as she walks toward the front door.

Me and Henry exchange smiles, he was one step closer to getting the life he always wanted.

 _[*Enchanted Forest*]_  
 _The majestic castle loomed over the silky water. Snow white slumped against the wall on the balcony with a glum look, she cradled a bundle of blankets to her chest. A gentle blue bird fluttered away from her. The bundle started to stir and Snow met the eyes of the little baby._

 _"It's ok my little Blair of light, I won't let the evil queen hurt you." Snow said soothingly, too busy gazing into the baby's rain water eyes she didn't notice Charming approach. "What's wrong"? He asks. "Nothing." Snow says but did not sound believable at all. "You're thinking about what the queen said aren't you?" Charming assumes leaning up against the opposite wall. Snow visibly swallows as she moves the baby up to rest its head in the crook of her neck. "Snow please just let it go, you're about to have a baby." Charming exhales stepping forward to wrap her in a hug. It was ironic how both of them were so scared but didn't want to admit it. "I haven't had a restful night since our wedding"! Snow retorts in irritation._

 _"Maybe it's because you've been staying up all hours of the night with Blair."Charming teases but when she doesn't reply in return he sighs._

 _"That's what she wants to get in our heads but they're only just words"! Charming cups snows cheek looking briefly down at the baby. "She can't hurt us." He says imploringly looking at nothing but her now. "You have no idea of what she's capable"! Snow shoots back, her grip tightening on the baby as she lets out a little whimper. "What can I do to ease your mind"? He asks quickly._

 _Snow takes a deep breath."Let me talk to him."_

 _"Him? No! It's too dangerous"! Charming instantly says with a shake of his head._  
 _"But he sees the future"! Snow insists, what the queen said was eating her away inside. "There's a reason he's locked up"! Charming interjects, his tone pleading with her to see reason. "Can you promise me that our children will stay safe?! Can you guarantee it, because he can! " She exclaims looking Charming straight in the eye and swiftly handing Blair over to him, hoping the baby would ease him into his decision. Prince Charming exhaled, stroking Blairs cheek._

 _"Alright for our children."_

[*Real world*]  
Ya know what I hate? Awkward silences. I sat tense in the back seat as an awkward silence coated the car. I mean I could understand the awkward silence.  
A middle aged woman with her long lost son and the long lost sons best friend, that was like the beginning of a bad joke.

I was still trying to process the fact that we actually found Henry's mom, and that Henry was keeping secrets from me. I had no idea he was planning on bringing his mom back home.

"I'm hungry, can we stop somewhere"? Henry finally asks breaking the silence, I exhale in relief. "This is not a road trip kid were not stopping for snacks." Emma mumbles trying to keep her focus on the road ahead.

"He's just avoiding the inevitable return to home." I mutter dryly while absentmindedly twirl a curl of my honey blonde hair.

Henry didn't hear me but Emma did and she sent me a questioning look, I shrugged in return. "Why not"? Henry scoffs. "Quit complaining kid, I could've put your butt on the bus, still could." Emma points out, not even bothering to drag her eyes from the road.

"But I would still be in this car right?" I ask tilting my head and putting on a smile.  
"Ya know I have a name"? He snaps back, I blink in surprise at Henrys harsh tone. "It's HenrHe says in annoyance his eyes focused on the road too. I sit back against the seat my eyes fluttering closed as exhaustion washes over me. "What's that"? I hear emma ask. I peek one eye open to see her staring at the fairytale book curiously. "I'm not sure you're ready." Henry mutters, I roll my eyes sitting up and shaking the exhaustion off.

"Ready for some fairytales"? Emma asks after squinting to look at it closer. "They're not fairytales, they're true everything in this book actually happened."

I glance at him, "Or so he says." I add dryly.

"Just because you believe something, doesn't make it true." Emma says seriously, I swallow hard as his face falls. "That's exactly what makes it true you should know more than anyone." He retorts. "Why is that"? Emma asks frowning while still trying to drive. "Because you're in this book, and so is b." He says with finality throwing me a look over his shoulder.

I press my lips into a thin line, I had read the book many times and knew who henry thought I was. I just couldn't see it.

"Oh.. kid you've got problems" Emma says, pity lining her tone. "Yup and you're gonna fix them." He replies staring back down at the book. I lick my lips looking at the road ahead, once emma stepped into Storybrooke, I didn't think there was any going back.

 _[*Enchanted Forest*]_  
 _The torch radiated heat as, Prince Charming and Snow White all followed the guard underground with their hoods up. "When we get there do not step into the light! And whatever you do, do not let him know your name if he knows your name he'll have power over you"! The guards booming voice commands. Snow swallows the lump in her throat pressing the baby closer to her chest as the guard yells,_  
 _"RUMPLESTILSKIN, I have a question for you!"_

 _Then the air became thicker as Rumples sickly voice sounded. "No you don't, they do. Snow White and Prince Charming"! He exclaims appearing clinging onto the bars that confined him. Charmings fist clench at his sides as he glanced at his wife and his child. "You insult me, step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes"! He hisses. They both do as he says not wanting to stir up trouble. "We have come to-" Charming starts. "Yes, yes I know why you're here"! Rumple suddenly snaps loudly making Snow flinch and the baby let out a soft whimper._

 _"The queens curse." Rumple whispers out next his eyes sparking as he takes in the two royals and the baby._

 _Snows blood runs cold at the mention of that horrid curse the evil queen talked about. "Tell us what you know"! She snaps trying to sound firm. "Oh tense are you"! He taunts his voice laced with bitter sweetness. "Fear not, for I can ease your mind"! He says eyes glowing bright in the torch light._

 _"But it will comes with a price."_

 _"I knew this was a waste of time"! Charming claims latching onto Snow, but she stood firm where she was. Instead she looked up at Charming locking eyes with him and silently passed him the baby. Then took a few fleeting steps forward determination set in her eyes. "What do you want"?_

 _"Oh... The name of your unborn child"? He ponders out loud sweat dripping off his sickly face._

 _"Absolutely not"! Charming's voice pierces the air. Snow stays silent for a few moments and that's when Blairs soft watery eyes catches hers and she melts. "Deal, what do you know?" Charming briefly closes his eyes, so that was it, the one instant that Snow might have ruined their life by uttering 'deal.'_  
 _Rumple let's out a dark chuckle. "The queen has created a powerful curse, and it's coming." he purrs making Snow's whole body tense._  
 _"Soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me! Only worse!" His menacing voice taunts._

 _"Your prison, all of our prisons ...will be time"! He sneers out next. Snow narrows her eyes confused by that statement. "Time will stop, and we all will be trapped. " He explains softly. Snows confused look melts into a horrified one. She had to stop the queen that was definite but she didn't know how. She exhaled hopelessly. "Where everything we love will be ripped away from us for all eternity"! He continues but Snow couldn't hear anymore. It was unbearable to learn that she would be parted from her husband and her baby and maybe even the baby that was on the way. "While the queen celebrates, VICTORIOUS AT LAST"! He shouts the last part his voice is raspy and sickening._

 _"No more happy endings."_

 _He mutters staring coldly at the two people in front of him. "What can we do?!" Snow almost gasps, her heart ached after hearing this. "We can't do anything," he muses. "Blair and that little thing growing inside your belly on the other hand-" he spat._

 _Charming's eyes turn wide and he gets a far off look stuck in his own thoughts. Snows heart skips a beat, looking down at the squirming baby. So this tiny person could stop this? Her hand moves to her stomach as well._

 _Before she could stop him Rumples shaky hand reached out skimming across Blairs cheek. Prince Charming moved into action slapping his hand away as Snow let's out a startled gasp ripping Blair from Charming's arms and stumbling away slightly. "Next time I cut it off!" Charming growls out the fierce warning. Rumple ignores him completely "B here is our only hope along with the child." Snow glared at him calling Blair by her nickname. "Get her to safety-" he pauses squeezing his eyes shut as Snow stares, amazed. "And on her twenty eighth birthday the child will return, she will find you,"_

 _"And the final battle will begin"! He burst out laughing._

 _Snows head swirls as the blood roars in her ears. "That's enough we are leaving." Charming says grabbing onto his wife afraid she would pass out, she looked deathly pale. "What is to become of Blair?" Snow demands as Charming tries to tug her along. "Your own selfishness and stupidity will doom Blair! She will be put under this curse and will be affected the most. She will suffer for many years not knowing her great potential and her only salvation will be Emma and when Emma finds her!" Rumple licked his lips enjoying both parents horrified looks._

 _"But fear not, true love is never truly lost." He threatening takes on a more gentler tone._

 _Snow was horrified and she felt like she couldn't breathe forget responding to him, she finally gives in and let's Charming tug her along. Her vision whirls and she could barely make out Charming putting his arms around her, shielding her and Blair. "Hey we made a deal I want her name"! Rumple cries out after them. Tears pressure Snows eyes as she cradles Blair to her chest. "Her, it's a boy"! Charming mumbles continuing to walk on. "Missy, missy you know I'm right"! He calls directly to Snow who stops cold._

 _She takes in a sharp breath, "Emma, her name is Emma." She says before spinning on her heel to leave._

 _"Emma..." Rumple purrs quietly to himself._

[*Real world*]  
Thunder rolls in the distance as we speed down Maine street a shudder rippled through me knowing I would face the wrath of my mother soon. "Okay kid how about an address"? Emma proposes.

"44 not telling you street." He replies curtly, I chuckle, he could be smart when he wanted to be.

Emma's foot slams on the brake and a screeching of tires pierces the air as the car comes to a halt. I let out a sharp breath watching Emma get out and slam the door to the car. Henry follows after her as I push my hands into my pockets and reluctantly slide out of the car and into the cold air. My bed was calling me and I don't know how I got swept up into this mess. Oh wait yes I did, I was following my idiot best friend.  
"Look it's been a long night and it's almost-"! Emma cut herself off looking at the big clock tower that loomed in front of us. "8:15"? She stammers out confusingly, I smirk leaning against the car.

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life." I informed her shrugging

"Times frozen here, " Henry adds. "Excuse me"? Emma blurts out looking at us incredulously.

"The evil queen did it with her curse, she sent everyone from the enchanted forest here including you and Blair." He explains, I gaze at him, he sounds so sure of himself...  
"Wait an evil queen sent a whole bunch of fairytale characters here," Emma said her tone laced with amusement. "Yeah that's the part I don't get, why would they wanna be in Storybrooke Maine?" I ask in exasperation.

Henry just ignores me, "And now their trapped." He says nodding. "Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke Maine that's what your going with"? Emma stares at him carefully, treading lightly. "It's true"! He insists staring up at her with intent eyes. He looks to me for help but I stare at the ground, I didn't fully believe it myself..

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave"? Emma scoffs playing along for a minute. "They can't if they do bad things will happen," Henry answers, causing Emma to raise her eye brows but my eyes zoom in on something behind her. "Oh no." I mutter moving closer to Henry.

"Henry, Blair what are you doing here"? A voice sounded making me flinch.  
I looked up to the man with big oval glasses and a dog gingerly walking toward us. "Is everything alright"? He asks approaching us. "I'm fine Archie." Henry mumbled, he swallowed hard and it rumbled through his chest that's how close I was to him. "Who's this"? Archie asks acknowledging Emma's presence. "I'm just some one trying to give him a ride home." She fumbles out a lie.

"She's my mom Archie," Henry interjects and I wince, I tuck a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear awkwardly. "Oh... I see," Archie breaths. "Do you know where he lives"? Emma asks her voice mimicking the awkwardness I felt. "Yeah sure just right up the street, the mayors house is the biggest on the block."

My stomach leaps down to the ground knowing we had forgotten to mention that little detail. "You're the mayors kid"? Emma growls rounding on us. Henry bows his head down in silence, clearly not being able to meet her eyes. "Maybe," he mumbles.

"I'm not if that helps." I speak up but feel kind of helpless. "Hey where were you today Henry? You missed our session." Archie asks deciding to change the subject. "Oh.. I forgot to tell you I was on a field trip." I can tell Henry stammers out a lie and I resist the urge to face palm.  
Archie was very good at detecting lies.

I hear Archie take a deep breath. "Henry what have I told you about lying"? He starts in a therapist tone kneeling down to meet his eyes. My eyebrows furrow as I stare at the confrontation in front of me. "Giving into someone's dark side never accomplishes anything, " he advises glancing at me as well. I gave him a look that clearly said to leave me out of it. "Ok!" Emma interrupts, it seemed she was doing us a favor. "Well I really should be getting him home so.." She says, and I could see the uncomfortable edge to her eyes. "Yeah sure," he understands standing back up. "We'll listen you have a goodnight," he nods politely to Emma which she returns with a fake smile. "Be good Henry, and you too Blair." He says ruffling my hair before turning on his heel and strolling away.

I glare after him fixing my hair. "So that's your shrink..." Emma trails off turning back to us. "I'm not crazy." Henry grunts and I give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder . "I didn't say that." Emma denies, throwing her hands up.

"But you were thinking it." I snicker and Emma shoots me a playful glare which makes me giggle. "It's just he doesn't seem cursed to me, maybe a little drunk but not cursed." Emma continues. "He's just trying to help you," she adds as an afterthought. "He's the one who needs help!" Henry cries and I roll my eyes. "Yeah with his alcohol problem." I state and see the flicker of a smile appear on Henrys lips.

"All of them do because they don't know, even you and B." I shudder when he says that, this is why I cant believe him. If I chose to believe him that would mean I would be admitting to being lost my entire life, to not knowing who I truly am. "Because their fairytale characters." Emma repeats, I nod to her sarcastically choosing not to believe him and push the thought away. "And they don't know who they are"! Henry reminds us before pacing around to the passengers side of the car. Emma lets out a dry laugh, "Convenient alright I'll play, who's he suppose to be"? I grab the door handle and tug my door open, "Who do you think, Jimeny cricket"! I call over the car while getting in. I see her grin, "Right the whole lying thing, thought I saw your nose grow a bit." She comment while getting in. "I'm not Pinocchio!" Henry retorts playfully, I roll my eyes.

"Of course you aren't because that would be ridiculous." I sigh as Emma drives her yellow little bug further down the road.

 _[*Enchanted Forest*]_  
 _Charming's fist pounded on the gold table. "I say we fight"! He claims his voice booming. Snow still looked pale beside him while she stared glumly at her stomach and Blair in her lap, Rumples words ringing through her head, 'Your own selfish ways and stupidity will be Blairs undoing! She will go through the curse and it will affect her the most'! She didn't want to believe it but she found that Rumple was always right, with his predictions at least. Snow felt like she had a weight pounding on her shoulders._

 _"Fighting is a bad idea, giving into ones dark side never accomplishes anything." A small cricket advises that is planted firm on the gold table._

 _"We need to take the queen out before she can inflict her curse"! Charming says firmly glancing at the many weary faces at the table. "Can we even trust Rumplestilskin"? Snow asks weakly her stomach churning she places Blair on the floor with Gipetos boy , she was starting to sit up on her own and Snow smiled faintly seeing her giggle and play with his blocks. Charming glances at the worry lining everyone's face. "I've sent my men into the forest the animals are buzzing with the queens plan this is going to happen unless we do something," he groans locking eyes with each and every one of them at the table. "There's no point." Snows soft voice speaks up. Her vision turns hazy again but Charming furrows his eye brows in her direction. "The future is written." She exhaled glumly as tears spring to her eyes. "No I refuse to believe that, good can't just lose"! He says in exasperation staring at them all with determination. He was not going to let all he had worked for just crumble._

 _"It can." Snow let's out a heart breaking sigh. "No." he says softly kneeling down next to her , Blair wraps her tiny fingers around his legs._  
 _"If you believe him about the curse then you believe him about Blair and our child. " Charming says stealing a glance at the baby grasping his leg. Snow was not handling the news well that was for sure. Snow looked past Charming and met eyes with her dear daughter that in a way wasn't even her daughter but was. Even though Snow could see Blair was just a baby and her child wasn't even born yet, she still felt love and determination radiating from both to protect their family and the kingdom._

 _"She will be the savior." Charming states what Snow just realized. Charming had known it all along, he always saw greatness in Blair and instinctively knew his child would do great things. Now Blair just had to believe it herself when the time was right._  
 _  
Just then a loud crash was heard and they all looked to the double doors. "What the hell is this"? Charming asks bolting up from the floor. From what they could tell a tree was being wheeled into the room accompanied by the blue fairy. Her essence lit up the room filling it with a new found hope. "Our only hope of saving Blair and that child." Her words hung in the air sprinkling over all of them._

 _"A tree? Our fate rests on a tree"?! Grumpy raises his eye brows playfully with a sneer. Snow would roll her eyes if she had the energy too. "Let's get back to the fighting thing." Grumpy mutters next, while the blue fairy just looks annoyed._

 _"The tree is enchanted, if fastened into a vessel it can ward off any curse." Blue explains her voice dancing across the room. Snow sits up in her seat energy re- filling her as Charming's eyes sparkle with hope. "Gipeto can you build such a thing"? Blue asks her head tilting toward him. "Me and my boy we can do it." He reassured, his voice strong and confident. Snow catches the eyes of a little red headed boy messing around with a block of wood and giggling with Blair , and the ghost of a smile plays on her lips. This idea seemed to spark the room lulling everyone out of their glum state. "This will work, we all must have faith." Blues airy voice says. Snow instinctively reached for Charmings hand flashing him a big smile, that he could not help but return._

 _"There is however a catch," Blue says almost hesitantly._

 _Charmings and Snow's smiles drop and everyone frowns their heart sinking. "This enchantment is very powerful but all power has it's limits and this tree-" she pauses. "Can protect only one."_

 _Snows eyes scale to her lap as she swallows. Charming looks down at his and Snow's intertwined hands, his mind now a thousand miles away._

[*Real world*]  
"Please don't take me back there"! Henry whispers helplessly. I don't even dare look at him, it would crush me. Emma pushes the gate open, "I have to I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you." She replies with emphasis trying to make him understand. "I don't have parents, just a mom and she's evil!" He snaps making me spin around to him.

"Evils that's a bit extreme isn't it?" I hiss out of irritation but not meaning too. My feet were killing me and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"She is, you know how she is Blair. She doesn't love me she only pretends too." He mumbles making my heart sputter, his emotions were getting to me.

"Kid.."

Emma manages to mutter as she leans down to face him. "I'm sure that's not true." She implies softly. "He's just getting that from his Story book." I sigh kicking a stray rock.

Just then the door swings open and a young woman with spiky shoulder length hair and a slim figure comes running out of the house. "Henry! Blair!" She exclaims concern filling her voice. She yanked me and Henry against her in a bone crushing hug. "Henry are you okay, what happened!" The words tumble out of her mouth and my eyes widen when she whips back sending my hair to fall into my eyes.

"I found my real mom!" He claims pushing past her, a pang hits my chest that turns into a shudder when Regina sets her cold eyes on me. "Blair why did you encourage him?" She accuses, I wanted to defend myself but I was failing at her look. I couldn't form words.

"I'm sorry Aunt Regina." I offer a meek apology. Thankfully her eyes move from mine to Emma's. "You're- you're Henry's birth mother"? She stammers out in disbelief.

Emma smiles shyly. "Hi."  
"I'll just go check on the lad make sure he's alright." Grams deep husky voice announces. I look at him and he beckons for me to follow him, I didn't even realize he had been standing there.

I flash Emma a reassuring smile before sprinting after Gram and into the big white elegant house. Gram stopped and sent me a smile, he knew I was the best one to talk to him.  
I walked absentmindedly up the spiral staircase as I swallowed, it was now or never, I had to ask why Henry lied. Some picture frames caught my eye as I made my ascend toward Henry's room. There were a lot of Henry as a baby and they made me smile every time. One of my personal favorite were me and Henry laying on the floor eating popcorn, we weren't even looking at the camera but in that moment we seemed more close than any body else in the world. I somehow felt like I wasn't that close to him anymore, not after he lied to me.

I hesitated in front of Henry's door but huffed and pushed it open. He was laying on his bed, on his side to be exact and I couldn't see his face. I sat silently on the side of his bed and placed my hands in my lap.

"Why did you lie about bringing Emma back home?" I whispered.

I waited patiently for his reply and heard him sigh. "I knew if you knew you wouldn't come with me." He finally admitted, I scoffed. "Well that's a complete lie, You should know by now I'm always gonna follow you anywhere." He rolled over onto his back and smiles at me, "I know." He says softly. I was about to smile back when a thought struck me.

"I have to ask though..." I trail fiddling with my hands.

"Did you just bring Emma back here because of the whole fairytale thing because if you did Henry-" His smile drops and my words get caught in my throat. "Don't talk about things you don't understand." Henry said coldly. My mouth fell open and I rushed to apologize, "Henry it's not that I don't believe you-"  
"Even though I know you don't." He quips. My chest falls and I swallow hard, well I didn't want to lie to him... When I didn't say anything he got a hard look in his eyes. "Please leave." He mutters, I could hear how his voice was thick with tears.

A pang hits my chest and tears pressure the back of my eyes. I jumped to my feet wanting to get out of this room. I turned on my heel at the door and stare at him, "If it helps... I don't think your crazy. How could I? Your the most creative person I know. I'm sure this is just a phase." I say meaningfully.

But as I walked away I didn't know how very wrong I was.

 _[*Enchanted Forest*]_  
 _Snow stood motionlessly on the balcony, She whirled around claiming "I can't do this"! As she headed back into the room. Charming was huddled over a table face lined with stress as he stared at Blairs gurgling form. Charming jerked his eyes to look at Snows desperate ones._

 _"It has to be you, " he says solemnly._

 _Tears started to well up in Snows eyes as she saw Blairs innocent form. 'She will be affected by the curse the most.' Rumples word haunted her. "I can't leave you and Blair!" Snow cries. They collide in the middle of the room Snow clinging onto him. "Rumplestilskin said on Emmas 28th birthday"! She says in exasperation tears streaming down her face. "What's 28 years when you have eternal love"? Charming replies trying to smile. When she didn't smile back and only cried harder he had to think of a response._

 _"I have faith you and the baby can save me and Blair as once I did you."_

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a sob into his shoulder and he rubbed soothing circles into her back. She hated all this attention and pressure she felt like she was gonna burst with emotion. She didn't want to risk Blair or charming. She guessed that's why people called her the selfless one. "No I'm willing to make that sacrifice if it means you saving us all." He whispers comfortingly into her ear. She almost chokes on her tears as she stifles out a laugh, always the hero. Their moment got interrupted when Snow let's out a cry of pain clutching her stomach. "What is it"? Charming gasps in an instant he's supporting her weak figure. "The baby"! Snow gasps out then her face contorts with pain._

 _"She's coming." She groans squeezing her eyes shut from the pain._

 _Torches lit up the tower as Grumpy looked alert in all directions. The sky had suddenly turned dark which was not a good sign. Black smoke rises up tumbling over the forest toward the castle. "Wake up, wake up"! Grumpy snaps eyes growing wide as he kicks Sleepy. "Look"! He hisses as lighting crackled in the sky with a big flash._

 _"THE CURSE ITS HERE"!_

 _He starts to scream at the top of his lungs as he runs toward the bell. Clinging it back and forth as the whole tower vibrates as the thick black smoke inches closer._

[*Real world*]  
I stumbled into the loft trying to be quiet but sleep was overtaking my body. I waved my arms around trying to make my way through the dark. I squinted when the light was flipped on and revealed my mom sitting at the kitchen island.  
I gulped, I was really trying to avoid this.

"Blair Magica Blanchard. Where have you been?" She asks curtly. "Henry-" I begin but wince when I hear the scraping of her chair as she gets to her feet. "I knew I shouldn't have given Henry that book, did you two go off on an adventure again?" She asks strolling forward, keeping up her stern look though I could see the relief she felt that I was okay.

"No mom.." I let out a frustrated breath wondering if I should tell her or not. She looked at me expectantly and I exhaled. "Henry found his mom." I whispered. My moms eyes widened as she looked taken aback. "I just wanted to help him mom." I practically pleaded, this was just not my night.

She walked forward briskly and cupped my cheek, "I know dear, always looking out for others. How did you get to be so sweet?" A smile plays on my lips as I shrug, "I'm assuming I get it from you." Mom lets out a laugh playfully pushing me toward the stairs. "Go get some sleep, you have school in the morning." She says in an orderly tone and I giggle. "So are you still mad?" I tease and she pretends to think tapping her chin.

"Yes." My smile drops. "Only because you had me really worried." She clarifies and I simply nod before climbing the steps. There wasn't much I could do to make it up to her tonight.

I fall on my bed not even bothering to change. I take notice of the picture on my bedside table, It was of me and Henry his arm was wrapped around me and our cheeks were red from the cold as snow flakes drifted around us. My head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. I sighed thinking about a time when everything was so simple. It would never be simple like that again. I then fell into a deep sleep.

_  
I watched my mom walk gracefully across the class room, a tiny fragile little bird perched in her hand as if it were normal. The class watched her in amazement. "As we build our bird houses, remember what are making is a home not a cage." She states softly but sweetly at the same time. My head lulled on my hand, sadly I didn't get enough sleep last night and I hadn't seen Henry all day so I was worried.

"A bird is free and will do what it wants," she pauses, her ivory skin glistening in the sun as it hits her jet black cut short hair. "This is for them, not us," she finished saying. The class all nods in unison, agreeing. "They're loyal creatures."

She turns to the window and neatly sticks her hand out some of the students gasp as the bird flutters away from her palm. But I wasn't surprised since I had seen her do it plenty of times and could even do it myself. "If they love you, and you love them.. They will always find you." She whispers turning back to the class and catching my eyes, she winked and I forced a smile.  
The bell rings making me flinch and all of the students pour out of the classroom but I stay put. My ears picked up on heels clicking and I narrowed my eyes looking over my shoulder to see Henry's mom strut in.

"Blair where is my son?" She exclaims.

I open my mouth to speak but my mom glides over, "Ms. Mills I thought he was home sick with you." She informs her. I sink farther in my seat as I feel deep negativity surge through Regina, I guess you could call it a gift.

Another clicking hits my ears and I whip my head around again. This time my eyes widen when I see its Emma. She stayed! A big smile grew on my face and I fling out of my chair and toward her. Without knowing what I was doing I hooked my arms around her and squeezed her tight. I felt her arms slowly slide around me and hesitantly squeeze me back. I pulled back and met my moms confused stare and Aunt Regina's glare. It made me want to shrink back into my seat.

"Did you give Henry your credit card so he could find her?" Regina asks coldly cocking her head toward Emma. "I'm sorry who are you?" My mom stutters as she looks from me to Emma her face uncertain.  
"I'm-I'm-" Emma try's to say, I bite my lip trying to send her confidence but clearly Regina's patience was running thin. "She's the woman who gave Henry up for adoption."

When she said it like that.. It sounded terrible.

My mom started to shuffle through her purse. "My mom doesn't know anything about this Aunt Regina." I point out pacing toward my mom. "Clever boy." Mom whispers coming to the conclusion that one of her credit cards was missing. My fingers dig into my wrist as Regina continues to glare at my mom.

"I should never have given him that book." Mom repeats what she said last night.

"What is this damn book I keep hearing about?!" Regina shouts making me flinch.

I shrink into my moms side and could feel her worry and resentment wash over me. "It's just a book full of some old stories as you know Henry is very creative and bright and as you may be aware.. Lonely. He needed it." She says and I sigh.  
"What he needs is a dose of reality and a best friend who would talk him out of these situations instead of encouraging him!" Regina sets her hands on the table leaning forward intently.

I swallow and catch the sympathetic look Emma is sending me.

My mom doesn't say anything which causes Regina to whirl around in annoyance. "A waste of my time!" She rants knocking over a book as she goes. I rush to pick it up and so does Emma so our heads bump and I erupt into laughter.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you." Emma says handing my mom the books as I stand up rubbing my head. "No its fine I guess it's partially my fault." Mom replies and eyes emma somewhat carefully.

"How are stories suppose to help?" Emma asks in curiously her eye brows arching.

My mom moves to set the books down as I frown slightly. "Isn't that what stories are for? I mean there's a reason we all know them." I comment trailing behind emma and my mom. "Henry hasn't had the best life." My mom sighs and I nod in agreement. "He's facing that inevitable question, Why would someone give me up?" Mom says and she seems to be in a trance.

I jab her gently in the side making her remember she was with Emma. Her mouth falls open and apologies escape, "I'm so sorry it's just.. I was looking to give Henry at least an ounce of hope." I began fiddling with the end of my skirt knowing Henry had all the hope in the world, a little too much in my opinion.  
I jerked my head up when emma asked me a question, "You know where he is don't you?"

I purse my lips debating whether to lie but my mom was standing an inch away from me. "You may want to check his castle." I answer smugly.

 _[*Enchanted Forest*]_  
 _Snows screams filled the air. Her pale figure was stretched out on the bed sweat dripping from her face as she gripped Charming's hand. "I can't have the baby now!" Snow managed a strangled cry through her gasps. Doc blotted her forehead as Charming whispered reassuring things into her ear and Blair let out a round of wails._

 _Gipeto swung the door open, "The wardrobe it's ready!" He announced with an excited glee._  
 _A grin broke out on Charming's face as he began to move his wife. "It's too late we can't move her!"_

 _With a couple more strangled screams the baby had arrived but their plan was ruined. They wrapped her up in a blanket with 'Emma' embroidered on it. Charming was holding Blair while Snow held Emma and they gazed lovingly at the two girls._

 _"The wardrobe." Snow whispered stroking Emma's cheek. "It only takes one." She says shakily._

 _Cries of battle sound from down the hall and Charming throws a weary glance at the door. "Then our plan has failed." He mutters watching as Blairs eyes peacefully fall shut. "At least we're together." He says lovingly as he starts to rub circles into Snows back._

 _"No." Snow objects shaking her head vehemently._  
 _She raises Emma up into Charming's arms and takes Blair. "Take the baby, Take the baby to the wardrobe." She commands her voice faltering as her lips quiver._

 _"Are you out of your mind?" Charming asks breathily._

 _"We have to give her, her best chance!" Snow claims tears rolling down her cheeks. A sob catches in Charming's throat as he looks down at Blair. "What about Blairs best chance? Your dooming her!" He yells out tears making his eyelashes damp. Snow bites her bottom lip tenderly looking down at the little bundle in her arms that almost a year ago she found in the woods. "Blair will understand."_  
 _She swallows a mouthful of air, "I already know she will be the sweetest girl ever known."_

 _Charming closed his eyes trying to pull back the tears but some slip and fall onto Blairs little forehead as he presses a cool kiss there. "We will see each other again." He promises, his voice strained from the held back sob._

 _He pecks Snow on the lips before grabbing up a sword and heading toward the door. He looks back and can't meet Snows eye. He knows she's trying to be strong for him. As he leaves Snow tilts her head back and begins to sob. She only sobs harder when she looks back at Blair._

 _"I'm sorry my little Blair of light."_

 _She takes strangled breaths and presses Blairs forhead against hers. "I'm being selfish but at least we'll be together." She says her voice breaking. Fresh tears start to prick at her eyes, "I have faith that Emma will come back for us all." Snow falls against the headboard Blairs sleeping form slumped against her chest. Battle noises and cries of pain reached Snow's ears and she squeezed her eyes shut trying to block it out._

 _Suddenly everything faded and all that was left was an eery silence. "Let's go check on daddy." Snow says hopefully as she carefully slides out of bed. She staggers out of the room holding Blair carefully as she heads into Emma's and Blairs room. Her face scrunches up in horror seeing all the bodies laying about, but nothing could compare to when she came across Charming's lifeless body._

 _She pressed herself against the doorway shaking her head rapidly. "No." She groans pushing herself forward. "No!" Her grief stricken scream tears through the air as she lands on her knees almost not believing her eyes. She lets Blair go and feels Charming's blood drip onto her fingertips as she grips his dead body. Her eyes widen as a thought strikes her and she launches forward catching his lips in a kiss. She reels back searching his face hopefully but he doesn't even move. She moves to do it again tears streaming down her face but a voice stops her._

 _"Don't worry dear, where we're going you won't even remember that you loved him."_

 _Snow pulls Blair into her lap shaking her head shamefully at the evil queen. "Why did you do this?" She asks brokenly. The evil queen leans forward menacingly, "Because this is my happy ending!" She sneers pointing to her chest._  
 _A guard waltzes in, "No sign of the child my queen. She was in the wardrobe and then she was just gone..."_

 _"Where is she?!" The queen growls rounding on Snow. Snow cradles Blair in her lap protectively. "She got away." She whispers in awe, then looks at the evil queen with a big grin. "You're going to lose, I know that now." She starts to stroke Blairs cheek bone, love coming off of her in waves._

 _"Good will always win."_

 _The queen bites her lip noticing Blair and a gleam settles in her eyes. "We'll see about that. You've still doomed Blair. And to think she will grow up unknown of the power she holds... All that untapped potential." Snow's whole face morphs into confusion, her once content smile is now a frown. "What do you mean?"_

 _The walls start to shake causing Blair to start crying. Snow watches the baby, tears bubbling in her eyes as well. The windows shatter causing Blairs cries to become louder and Snow reaches down and gently tucks a small strand of Blairs now forming blonde curls behind her ear "Where are we going?!" She yells over the whooshing of the black smoke that's starting to close in._

 _The evil queen starts to laugh leaning back and smiling proudly at the smoke, "Somewhere horrible, where the only happy ending will be mine."_

 _The black smoke starts to streak Snows vision and she can barely whisper one last I love you to Blair and her husband before it encloses them. Blairs cries are drowned out and there's one last final whoosh and a single flash of white light to signal the end._

[*Real world*]  
I pressed my head against the cold window as my mom drove to the hospital. She was volunteering and this was the way she ensured I wouldn't go off with Henry. Even though I told her we were fighting at the moment.

Speaking of Henry, I lifted my head up seeing him climb out of Emma's car in front of his house, So Emma had found him after all. I had this deep urgency to patch things up with him. "Mom stop the car." I blurted out without thinking.

She sent me a confused look but pressed the brake and sent the car into a slow stop. I threw the door open and hopped out racing toward Henry's retreating figure into the house. "Henry!" I shouted a little more louder than I would have liked.  
He froze and sharply turned around, Regina was in front of him a scowl placed on her lips. I knew Emma and my mom were watching us curiously from behind.

A smile broke out on his lips and he came running at me.

I sighed in relief and ran forward as well, happy that he wasn't mad anymore. We collided in the middle as my arms flew around his neck and he wrapped his arms around me holding me tight. His face was pressed into my shoulder for a brief moment but he raised his head up to whisper in my ear. "I think she might stay."

I instantly knew he was talking about Emma and pulled away resting my hands on his shoulders. "That's great henry," I say sincerely. He smiles briefly before tugging me back in and squeezing me tight. "Blair we have to get going." My mom informed me from behind and somehow I knew she was giving me a pointed look. I swiftly pulled back giving Henry a pat on the head before slipping away. Emma was biting her lip suggestively at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

I rode to the hospital with a smile on my face, I was glad me and Henry were us again. I followed my mom into the cold hospital not really paying attention. But my toes began to tingle and I looked around wildly. Somehow my feet worked on their own and I was pacing toward a closed off section of the wing, I slid open the glass door and stepped inside. A gust of wind hit me but somehow it sent shock waves up my spine. I sat on the edge of the bed the shock waves subsiding and turning into chills.  
I didn't recognize the man on the bed and when I examined the tag it said 'John Doe.'

I gulped some air curling my fingers together and staring at the man intently trying to figure out if I knew him. The door opening snapped me out of my thoughts as my mom regarded me with a confused but sweet look. "What are you doing in here?" She asks with a tilt of her head. The tingling starts in my toes again so I jump up. "I was just curious." I fumble out a lie. "I'm just going to go take a walk." I say passing my mom wanting to get out of the hospital. I barely saw her nod as I let the cold air of outside rush over me. I looked down biting my lip as I noticed the green glow that started to spread on my fingertips. I shake them out violently and look up at the clock tower then glance away.

Wait...

My eyes dance back over the tower seeing its slow ticking. I gasp, that was impossible.

I practically fall over my feet with yanking up a pay phone and putting in Henry's number. He answers only after two rings, "Did you see?" I practically yell into the phone. "It's amazing isn't it! It's happening!" Henry gushes. I ball my hands into fists seeing the green glow start to subside. "What's happening?" I ask worriedly. He pause, and it takes him a long time to spit out the word.

"Magic."


	3. Chapter 3

"THE CLOCK TOWER! ITS TICKING!"

My moms screech made me jerk out of my sleep. A groan slipped its way past my lips as I pressed my face into the pillow harder. "You're a little late mom, it started ticking last night and plus it's too early for this." My words get muffled by the pillow. "Henry called." My mom says nonchalantly but her words make me jolt into a siting position the pillow falling off my head and onto the floor. My mom stood at the end of her bed tapping her fingers away at her mug.

"He wanted to make sure you were still stopping by his house before school." My mom says a sneaky smile flushing her lips. I throw back the covers and hop out of bed. "Okay thanks mom." I say brightly while pacing into my closet. I start pulling my school uniform on as I hear my mom sigh dramatically. "Well I guess your too cool to stay in and have some hot chocolate with your mother." I instinctively roll my eyes as I start to adjust and fiddle with my tie and trip over my own feet walking out of my closet. "No it's not that mom really it's just me and Henry want to learn some more about his mom." I say simply running a brush through my honey blonde curls. The curls kept falling in my face so I finally just pushed half of my hair up in a pony tail and left half of it down.

When I turned around my mom was giving me a pointed look and I exhaled, I really did not know what to say to not reveal all the fairytale mumbo jumbo Henry was talking about.

I shoved on my combat boots and walked forward pecking my moms cheek and swinging my book bag over my shoulder. Then I got out of there as fast as possible.

The trip to Henry's didn't take that long and I enjoyed the good mornings the people of Storybrooke sent my way and the small ticking of the unfrozen clock that always was at the back of my mind. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Henry waiting for me outside of his gate, good then I didn't have to face Aunt Regina. My stomach dropped however when I looked past Henry and saw her briskly picking apples from that tree of hers in the front yard.

"Your mom's picking apples again." I whisper shakily and feel Henry's hands guide me down the path instead of looking at Regina's stiff figure.

"You know how I hate it when she picks apples!"  
He gives me a nod of understanding. "I'm less worried about the apples more worried about who she's planning on giving them too." Henry responds and then nods in the direction of granny's. I bite my lip looking over in that direction to see the back of Emma's head as she walks into Granny's. I don't even have time to reply before I'm chasing after Henry and entering the warm smell of Granny's diner. Ruby bustled past us but Henry caught her by the arm. "Hey Ruby give that girl over there a hot chocolate, just how I like it." Ruby winks at him, "Alright little man." Before floating away her hips swaying. I exhale raising my eyebrows at Henry. "Henry what are you-" I started but he cut me off.

"You told your mom you were meeting me to find more info on Emma right?" He rocks on his heels looking on edge. "Well yeah." I shrug but let out a small gasp when suddenly he grabs my hand lacing our fingers.

"And that's what we're doing c'mon." He says exasperatedly pulling me toward a booth.  
I drag my heels hoping it would annoy him but he proves impassive and just yanks me down in the booth beside him. I stumble at the last moment and almost roll off the booth and onto the floor but Henry catches me at the waist pulling me up right. A blush creeps up my cheeks as I scoot away from him and set my eyes in front of us, trying to avoid his gaze.

"I think Gram's flirting with your mom." I whisper narrowing my eyes.

Henry tenses up beside me as his head jerks up. "I sent the hot chocolate!" He announces jumping to his feet and sending me reeling back. He could have at least given me the opportunity to stand up. He gives me an apologetic look as he finishes stumbling out of the booth hitting my knees as he went. He inclines his hand toward me and I place my hand in his as he tugs me up and I place my feet firmly on the ground. "You two are like the creepy kids that are everywhere in that one scary movie." Emma comments drifting toward us.

I roll my eyes, could she be a bit more specific? "In that one scary movie." I say my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't you two have school?" She asks giving us an incredulous look. "Yeah we're eleven, and thirteen of course we go to school." Henry replies as if it were obvious. He lets my hand drop back by my side as he walks past Emma, wanting her to follow. "Walk us."  
Emma doesn't even get a chance to respond and I sent her a shy smile before trudging after Henry, her on my heels. The cold air hit us as I regained my place on Henrys side and Emma met his pace at his other side.

"So what's the deal with you and your mom?" I watch closely as she bounces an apple between her hands and my thoughts wander to where she got it from...  
"It's not about my mom, It's about her curse and I'm already working on a plan to stop it." My eyes zoom back on henry as I refocus on the conversation. "Step one. Identification, I call it operation cobra." He says brightly but once the words are out of his mouth I double over laughing.

"Operation Cobra? But that has nothing to do with fairytales!" Emma points out throwing him a weird look. I regain my composure but still grin, "Yeah why can't it be operation owl?" Emma nods with approval in my direction and Henry sighs. "You guys don't get it do you?"

I snort, "Clearly."

He comes to a stop as I look wearily at the clock tower, we were gonna be late and my mom was gonna kill me. An anxious feeling starts to creep over me. "By calling it that were throwing the evil queen off our trail. It's something she wouldn't suspect." I nod slowly, that did make sense. "So let me get this straight you're saying everybody in this town is a fairytale character including me and Blair." Emma states slowly motioning between me and her. "Yes." Henry replies simply and I smirk. "Why don't they remember anything?" Emma asks with a frown and I chew on my lower lip wondering this as well.

"The queens curse put them in a haze and froze time. Time just began again when you and Blair drove into the town together."

My chest tightened when Henry said that and I cast Emma a nervous look. "So these people in this town have been walking around for years not knowing you they really are, in a haze not aging..." Emma infers bringing the apple to her lips. "Knew you'd catch on." Henry says cheekily.

"Where did you get that apple?" I blurt out and cringe when I see she's about to bite it. She pulls it hastily from her lips, "Henrys mom." Desperation tugs at my heart and I snatch the apple out of hands. "Don't eat that!" I exclaim tossing it behind me. Emma looks at me like I'm crazy and I just shrug while Henry continues not even noticing our confrontation.  
He fishes something out of his pocket and unfolds it to reveal some pages from his book. Two pictures lay cleanly on the page.

One was of a woman with dark ringlets laying in bed as tears fell from her eyes while she clutched a baby to her chest. Henry pointed to the baby, making sure he had our attention. "That's Blair."

His words sent shivers up my spine. His finger trailed down to the other picture and I saw a man that had a gash in his shoulder cradling a baby with 'Emma' embroidered on the blanket. "And that's you," Henry breathed.

I stepped back shoving my hands in my pockets as I began to feel a tug at my navel. Henry was just so sure of himself. "Your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, well not Blair's parents because she was left in the woods but that's another story for another time." My heart beat sped up as I nipped at the end of my hair shakily with my fingers. "Your the reason why Blairs powers have been flaring up!" Henry insists looking at Emma with excitement. I clench my jaw as Emma turns to me, I could have killed Henry right there. "You have powers?"

I flex my fingers as a tingling feeling rises up my arms. "No. No powers." I say giving Henry a stern look.

They both were staring at me now and I couldn't take it so I stalked off and into the school grounds. I spot my mom talking warmly with a parent and duck my head down trying to go past her. She catches my wrist, "Hey how was breakfast with Henry?" My stomach growled when she mentioned food because I hadn't had any all day. "Fine just fine." I force out in a harsher tone then I would have liked. Her face falls and she pulls back, guilt washes over me like a tidal wave but all I wanted to do was be alone right now. I swallow hardly before setting off into school.

Henry was the only one I told about my powers and I thought he would keep it a secret.

When I get into the classroom I plop down at my usual desk and throw my book bag on the ground as I start to massage my temples. The throb in my head was more of a hum now. I was so deep in my own thoughts I didn't hear Henry calling my name. Not until he placed his hand on my shoulder making me jump at the contact. He flinches and I set my lips into a scowl. "I don't want to talk Henry." I grunt, he looks hurt and I hated pushing him away. I keep my eyes on my desk but Henry squats down on his knees trying to meet my eyes. "Why do you feel so ashamed about your powers? They make you special." He says softly, my hands fall from the sides of my head and I grip the desk.

"They don't make me special they make me a freak." I say firmly.

Henry goes to grab my hand but I lean back in my seat making him sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you. You're in the book! You're a fairytale character, magic is apart of you!" My mind was in so many places, him saying that just made anger rush through my veins. I was sick that whole fairytale thing, why couldn't I just be normal, with a normal best friend! "I'm sure that's what you like to believe but I don't okay!" His eyes grow wide and my hand flys to my mouth.  
I did not mean to say that.

He scrambles to his seat as the bell rings and I shrink further into mine. I feel his eyes on me but I can't seem to meet his. I felt horrible.  
What kind of best friend was I?  
_

I had managed to avoid Henry for the most part even though he was never too far away. We never fought and since Emma it seems like now all we do is fight. A sigh escapes my lips just thinking about it as I try to focus on my mom at the top of the class. We were all seated outside in the crisp autumn air. My mom liked to be outside a lot, it was something we had in common. I tucked a strand of my honey curls behind my head and tilted my head seeing Regina's tense figure walking with purpose towards our class. My mom shuffled and let her text book drop out of her lap as she straightened her skirt and met Regina.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw their rushed conversation. I shuddered seeing the hateful look Regina was sending my mom. She then pushed past my mom shoving her shoulder and my fists clenched at my sides. Henry instinctively stood up a ways away from me and walked briskly up to his mom. My breath caught in my throat now trying to decipher what they were saying.  
Henry spun on his heel and instead of going back to his seat, he crashed to his knees next to me. I look straight forward trying to keep my face impassive and I flinch when I feel Henry lean my way. "Look I know you're mad at me and I'm mad you but my moms in trouble." I gulp, I really did like emma. I close my eyes briefly whispering, "What kind of trouble?" He pauses, "She's in jail."

This time I do incline my head to him and arch one eyebrow. He rolls his eyes, "Obviously she's not guilty but I was hoping you could talk to your mom..." His eyes plead with me and my defenses melt. I turn forward and see my mom darting me a stern and curious look. Stern because we were talking during class and curious because she really wanted to know what was going on. I pressed my lips into a thin line and she instantly shut her book. "Class dismissed." All the students around us cheer and jump to their feet taking off in all directions. My mom strides towards us. "What is it?"

"Mom, Henry needs your help, with his mom." I tell her clasping my hands in front of me so I resist the urge to reach for Henrys. My mom puts her head in her hands in aggravation.

But without much more convincing my mom had driven us to the station and Henry was rushing inside. I ran after him and saw Emma having her mug shot taken. I bit my lip suppressing a smile, It was kind of funny.

All I kept thinking was, Mom wars.

"Henry, Blair, Ms. Blanchard what are you doing here?" I opened my mouth to reply but Henry cut me off grinning broadly at Emma. "Brilliant! I would never have thought of gathering entail for operation cobra!" I suppressed a grimace and Gram just looked utterly confused. "I'm lost." He mutters and I shoot him a sympathetic look. Henry turns to him the happiness never leaving his voice, "Sorry Sheriff it's need to know, and all you need to know is Mary- Margaret's gonna bail her out." Emmas cuffs jingle as her eye widen and I felt a smile lace my lips at her shock. "You are?"

I look over my shoulder seeing my mom fiddling with her bag, "I trust you..." She stammers. Emma shrugs smirking at Gram and hoists her cuffs toward him. "Well if you would kindly let me out there is something I have to do." When Gram unlocked her cuffs she got a glint in her eyes and brushed past us.

"Emma what are you doing..?" I ask slowly heading after her.

My blonde curls bounce around me as I pick up the pace to match Emma's long strides toward the mayors house. Leroy's truck is sitting out as Emma makes her journey and his signature chainsaw is resting in the bed. Emma hurtles over the side yanking the chainsaw up and dragging it toward the mayors house. I stopped to catch my breath and then broke out into a run and arrived at the gate just when Emma was tugging the ignition and the chain saw let out a loud roar.

Emma put the blade to the branch of Regina's tree and I gasped loudly.

I didn't have a chance to do anything else because Henry clamps onto my hood yanking me down to the ground and covering my mouth with his hand. My eyes are wide as I turn to look at him our faces inches apart.  
'I know' he mouthes to me.

I place my hand on top of his and move it away from my lips trying to get a good look at what was going down. Regina had come out of the house now. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She screams at the top of her lungs as the chainsaws loud roar dies away. Emma throws the chainsaw to the ground distastefully.

"Just getting even, playing the game." She taunts but the words sound like venom. She takes a menacing step toward Regina, "Now stop getting me arrested because honey you have no idea what I'm capable of." A glaze of water sheens over Regina's eyes as Emma walks away.

"Your move."

I stare open mouthed at Henry, my heart pounding with anxiety at what just went down. "I'm officially calling it, it's the mom wars." I remark. Henry doesn't even seem to hear me as I brush off my skirt getting to my feet. I roll my eyes holding my hand out, "c'mon you're staying with me since this is now a war zone."

He seems to snap out of his daze and doesn't take my hand but goes off toward my moms car. I close my eyes briefly turning on my heel and following him. Storybrooke was now filled with two raging mothers both after the same thing.

If they keep doing this, it will really hurt Henry.

And as usual I was right, Henry stayed absolutely silent on the ride back to my loft and all through out dinner. My mom tried her best to make conversation but it always just died off into awkward silence. Which is why I wasn't surprised when I got a call from Archie saying that Henry was at his office the next day and he was upset. I told my mom briefly about it before rushing to Archie's office. She simply nodded in understanding and that was one of the things I loved about my mom. I practically burst through the door and saw Henry sitting glumly on the couch. He looked up but didn't stand up, I clasped my hands in front of me still wrapped up in my purple and grey scarf identical to henrys. I sat quietly down next to him and leaned my head against his shoulder my hand hesitantly snuck behind his back as I started to rub soothing circles there.

"She thinks I'm crazy." Henry says softly.

I didn't respond, didn't say anything just hoped the comfortable silence draped around us made him know that I was his best friend and I was here for him. After a few more minutes I felt his head lay on mine and felt some of the cool droplets of his tears fall into my hair. I didn't know how much time passed before my mom called wanting me home. I snaked my hand around Henrys back and gave him a reassuring squeeze before reluctantly leaving.

I groaned upon opening the door to my moms loft as a a glare formed in my eyes. Emma sat with my mom calm and collected. "What is she doing here?" I ask coldly. Emma winces and a twinge of guilt spikes in me but I'm still royally mad about what's happening to Henry. Emma slips off her stool and walks toward me, one step at a time.

"Blair do you know where Henry is?"

I give a curt nod of my head. "Can you please tell me?" She pleads. I stare at her long and hard and feel my moms gaze piercing into me. "He's with Archie." I finally fess up. She doesn't miss the cruelty in my voice. Emma moves past me but I catch her wrist. "I'm coming with you." I state.

She glances at me, flashing me a smile that warms my heart. "I would love that."

My mom makes no objections as I head out the door with Emma. I swing my arms anxiously the whole way to Archie's office and Emma taps her foot nervously as well. As I expected once I opened the door and Henry saw Emma he jumps to his feet. "Why did you bring her here?" He asks in exasperation.

Emma curls something in her hands I hadn't noticed before. "Henry I'm sorry!" She says sincerely staggering forward. I fall into the couch and Henry follows suit grunting, "I don't want to talk to you." I pull one of Archie's pillows into my lap and squeeze it watching the confrontation before me. Emma pulls a chair over and drapes her legs over it. "Henry none of those things I said to your mom were true." Henry snorts pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Yeah right. You called me crazy."

Emma closes her eyes briefly and sighs. "Isn't that the whole point of operation cobra?"

I arch my eyes brows blinking a few times. "And the biggest way to throw the evil queen off our trail is to make her believe that we don't." Emma muses and a smile plays on my lips. That was actually really smart... Henry jolts up his glum look withering away to a happy and excited one. "Brilliant!"

Emma pushes herself off the chair and heads toward the fire. "I read the pages and your right they are dangerous so the best way to get rid of the is to-" She trails promptly tossing the papers into the fire. I sit up that tingling feeling coursing through my veins. I look down shakily to see the faded glow start in my fingertips.

I swear under my breath and dig my fingers into my wrist willing it to stop.

Henry hurtled himself toward Emma and catches her in a hug. Me and Archie share awkward glances as Emma whispers into Henrys hair, "It's gonna take a lot more to bring operation cobra down." Emma looks at me and offers a smile as she hooks her finger at me. I sway onto my feet and feel the warmth of both of them as I place my arms around them and enjoy this one moment of happiness in what will go down in history as The Mom Wars.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry and his bad ideas.../

"I can't believe my moms on a date with Whale!" I exclaim clutching at my honey curls in frustration. I had been pacing while Henry lounged casually on the couch the fairytale book open on his lap. "I at least hoped my step father would be someone hot." I sigh indignantly falling down onto the couch and shoving Henry's feet off. He just hoisted them back on my lap laying back on the couch comfortably.  
"And who would you say is hot?" Henry asks with a cocked eyebrow.

I swallow pondering this for a moment. "Gram."

Henry instantly rolls his eyes tensing up slightly. I roll my shoulders back in an attempt to release some tension from my back. My eyes fall shut but I jolt up when Henry slams the book shut. I frown at him when he yanks his legs from my lap and gets to his feet. "Alright we're eating," he announces.

I put my head in my hands, "I'm not hungry." My eyes are closed but I feel him wrap his hand around my wrist tugging me up. I sigh and sway onto my feet following him into the kitchen. "I know you're not hungry but you haven't eaten since this morning and it's my job as your best friend to make sure you don't starve to death." He says letting my hand go and opening the fridge. I hop on a stool an prop my elbows on the counter. He wheels around placing various lunch meats and mustard along with bread on the counter. His eyes dancing over the many options. "What are we feeling?" He asks licking his lips. I shrug absentmindedly skimming my hands over the counter. He looks up with an arched eye brow. "Alright I'll work my mad sandwich making skills."

A giggle escapes me, "Your such a dork."

Next thing I know a chunk of cheese is flying at me, I open my mouth wide and gradually catch it smirking triumphantly up at Henry. He focuses back on making sandwiches and I turn halfway in my chair the fairytale book catching my eye. "Tell me about Blair in the book." I murmur, I see Henry swallow and he dangles a piece of bologna in his hand. "Do you know why they put this red string around the Bologna?" He asks with an inquisitive tone, that I was not expecting over something as stupid as lunch meat.

I furrow my eye brows. "Do I even look remotely like the person who would know the answer to that question?"

He pops a piece into his mouth rolling his eyes. "Now stop avoiding the question." I give him a pointed look. He pushes the plate with the perfect sandwich. I start to chew happily on my sandwich as Henry takes a deep breath. "Prince Charming and Snow White found you in the woods right after their wedding. It was a very stressful time and they decided to keep you. They loved you like you were their own and then they actually had their own child which is Emma. The evil queen put a curse on the land that sent them all here because she hated Snow White. Emma was spared but you were not. Emma has powers and she is the savior because she is the product of true love." During his explanation my fingers started to tingle and I slowly stopped chewing as heat swarmed up my arms. I looked down as Henry continued and swallowed hard seeing the green glowing off my fingers.

The sandwich started to singe and I winced dropping it all together.  
I looked incredulously up at Henry, "If I'm not the product of true love then why is this happening?!" Henry chews on his lower lip giving me a sympathetic look.

"I have no idea where your from," he replies genuinely.

My heart clenches as I look at my now burnt sandwich. I wasn't hungry to begin with and now my stomach is churning. Maybe it's the fact that Whale might be my step father or maybe it's the fact that I'm some freaky person with powers.

3rd POV:  
Mary Margaret stumbled into her apartment exhausted and annoyed. Her date with Whale had been a disaster, she should have known better, she's never really been good or fond of dating. There was a hole in her heart but the rest of her heart was filled up with love for Blair. Blair has always been there, she was the light of her life and she in fact was proud to be her mom. That's the thing though... Her memory was hazy. Blair has always been there, it's always been the two of them but she doesn't remember Blair's father, or giving birth to Blair.  
It's weird but weird was the definition of her life.

Her eyes drifted to the couch a faint smile danced on her lips. She saw Henry molded into the couch eyes peacefully shut and Blair sprawled out her head in his lap. She had never really had friends and it's so good seeing Blair have a best friend she loves more than herself sometimes. She draped the blanket over them and was about to walk away when she saw the fairytale book set out on the coffee table. She looked quizzically at it for a moment. She pondered the fact that a make believe book like this could cause so many problems in everyone's entwining lives.

Blair's POV:  
"I found your dad!" Henry announces excitedly. My mouth drops open and my moms dish almost slips out of my fingertips but luckily I caught it. I look over to the bathroom door to see if my moms still in there and set the plate down on the counter with a clatter, I rush toward him. "I don't even know who my father is!" I whisper yell at Henry. He pulls me out into the hallway as my heart starts to beat faster just thinking about meeting my dad.

Henry shifts his feet revealing the story book. I let out an irritated breath shoving Henry in annoyance.

"God henry I thought you mean for real!"

"I have a plan," he assured. I roll my eyes smirking slightly, "Another one of your brilliant ideas. Just like bringing Emma here!" I was fairly annoyed that Henry made me excited about seeing my dad only to be shut down, the sarcasm was practically dripping off of me.

"Hey I heard that!" Emma teases walking up her hands shoved in her pockets.

"Remember that guy that's in coma at the hospital?" Henry shoots the question at me. My finger tips tingle and I dig them into my palm willing the heat away. I simply nod and he goes on. "He's your dad so if your mom reads to him it might trigger something in his brain." Now that statement triggered something in my brain, which was extreme worry and I found myself shaking my head. "No we are not getting my mom into this!" I said firmly. But I latched onto the look Emma was sending me and faltered. I gave out a huff and let Emma brush past me. "I'm gonna go get her opinion." She claims. I send Henry a glare to show him I was not happy about this. He simply leaned over and rubbed soothing circles into my shoulder as I thought of the heartbreak that would inevitably happen with this situation because of how crazy this was.

The door opening made me jolt back into focus.

"Looks like I'm going on a date." My mom muses, after a few seconds of anticipation.

My mouth instinctively falls open, I can't believe she agreed. "Fine then. If my moms gonna go tell a coma patient a bed time story then I'm sleeping at your house tonight." I relent feeling sleep heavy on my brain. We're just moving past the mom wars and now Henry wants to start it back up again. Could I ever get a break from this soap opera that has morphed into my life?

Henry was tapping his feet, repeatedly. I pursed my lips looking at him with an annoyed expression. He then started drumming his fingers which increased the rate of my budding irritation, I reached my hand over and clamped them down on his stopping him.

He arched an eye brow at me. "Your being annoying," I clarify like as if it wasn't obvious.

His mouth forms an 'O' as Emma's voice springs through the air. "Thanks for the shirt kid." She comes over to the table straightening her shirt out. She grimaces sliding into the booth, "Is this your moms?" I bite my lip nodding and analyzing the shirt on Emma.

"It looks better on you." I compliment, she sends me a quick smirk as she gives Henry a pointed look. "Where does your mom think you are?"

Henry starts drumming his fingers again and I glare daggers at the side of his head. "Playing wakamole." Henry says smugly, Emma furrows her eyebrows. "She wants to believe it so she does," I muse absentmindedly twirling a honey curl as Henry nods in agreement. A jingle sounds by the door and my eyes avert to the door seeing my mom step in. A smile grows on my face and I jump up running over to her. A warmth spreads across my chest as I felt my moms arms wrap around me. I breathed in her normal scent, even though I just saw her a couple hours ago it felt odd not being with her. She keeps her arm firm around my waist as we stroll back to the table. "So?" Henry inquires excitedly. I fall back into the booth with Henry, my moms warmth fading away from my side as she sits across the booth with Emma. I watch my mom closely as I feel my stomach flip awaiting her answer.

She takes a deep breath, "He woke up."

My eyes instinctively widen as my heart skips a beat. I could just feel the excitement rolling off of Henry next to me, his excitement was burning me alive. I never dreamed his theory would be right.  
And in that moment I was conflicted, I liked that Henry was correct with his idea but I was scared about the prospect of this whole fairytale thing.

"I knew it! You have to read to him again!" Henry babbles leaning forward and his arm brushing mine. I tucked my lower lip between my teeth again watching my mom closely. I could almost see the clocks turning in her head. "Alright, " She decides. And with that she was up and out of the booth. I looked to my right to see Henrys eyes boring into me a gleam in them. My mouth dropped open when I realized I had to get out to let him out. I gripped the sides of the table and lifted myself out of the booth. Henry dashed past me once I stood up and took off after my mom. I felt the wind drift over me and glanced over to see Emma standing there hands shoved in her pockets like most times I see her. Some how I knew she wasn't happy about today's events so far. "And to think, The days just begun." I say craning my head to her. She rolls her eyes slowly rocking back on her heels. She drapes her arm around my shoulders and we set off.

This will prove to be an interesting day.

My nose scrunched up in distaste the moment we entered the hospital, that usual hospital smell wafting towards us. There were a whole bunch of people swarming around and I made out Grams leather jacket amongst the crowd. "Your right he's waking up!" Henry exclaims. Gram picks up on his voice and wheels around. The moment his eyes land on me I see his eyes fall shut and he starts rubbing his temples. "Henry. Blair. You shouldn't be here!" He grumbles, but his tone of voice lacked force behind it- indicating he was exhausted

A regretful smile graces my lips, we made his job so much harder than it needed to be.

"Where's Jon doe is he ok?" My mom asks out raising an eye brow. Gram takes a deep breath and my heart skips a beat, this can't be good.

"He's missing." He admits shifting on the balls of his feet. When he shifts I catch the eyes Regina as her cold dead eyes zero in on me and Henry.

I chew on my lower lip innocently, aren't Henrys ideas always bad? Or lead to bad things? This is why I never listen to him.

Regina's heels click with purpose as she saunters towards us. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asks coldly toward Emma. "And you." She murmurs wrenching Henry from my side, I dig my fingers into my palm trying to calm my blood that's beginning to boil. "Now your lying to me?" I snort and regret it as Regina flicks her dead eyes toward me. When has Henry ever been fully truthful to Regina? "What happened to Jon Doe?" My mom repeats this time her voice caked with emotion. I feel a spike of heat in my stomach, my mom seemed a little more interested in this subject than I liked.

"We don't know if his Iv's were ripped out but there's not sign of struggle."

I sigh in relief when Henry rips out of Reginas grasp and drifts back over to my side. "What did you do?" He asks a menacing tone hidden behind his words. "Yeah it does seem sort of suspicious that the mayors here," Emma speaks up. "I'm the one who found him so I'm his emergency contact." Regina replied a sneer present.

She grabs Henry's hand forcefully tugging him towards the door. "Henry you're coming with me, Gram find him." I fiddle with my hands wondering my place in all of this. "Blair go with Regina I don't want you being apart of this." My stomach fell because I didn't want to go with Regina but my mood brightened when I realized I would be with Henry, and away from the drama. Now let's see if Henry and his bad ideas will pull us back into this mess.  
_

I stumbled over a tree root for what seemed like the millionth time. "Henry I am not an outdoors person why do you keep pulling me into this, LITERALLY!" I said in irritation motioning rapidly at his hand in mine. I felt the usual tug in my forearm as he pulled me along. "Too late to turn back now." His voice echoed through my head and off of the hollow trees.

I suppressed a groan as I felt the familiar voice of my mother pierce the air. "Blair I told you to go home!" I felt a tug at my stomach in the need to defend myself. I waved me and Henry's interlocked hands wildly. "I am not here by choice mother!"

Henry jerked our hands back down and I felt my muscles tense. "Did you find him yet?" I give an amazed sideways glance. I couldn't believe the thought of us getting in trouble for being out her hadn't even crossed his mind. "Not yet... Kids you shouldn't be here." Emma stammered out the obvious. I sent her a look that clearly stated I agreed. "But we know where you can find him!" Henry pleaded, I knew he desperately wanted to be in what was going on.

Part of me understood, we had grown up in StoryBrooke where nothing ever happened. And now there was so much excitement, It was enough to even get my blood pumping.

"And where is that?" My mom asks but it sounds more like a scoff. My throat instantly tightens and Henry turns his bright eyes onto her. "He's looking for you!"  
That answer made both Emma and my mom go rigid and luckily they didn't question us more on the matter. We set off deeper into the woods and I pondered how many more tree roots I would trip over. I checked in and out of Henrys ramblings mainly watching my feet intently. "He loves you so stop looking for him and let him come to you, He will always find you!" Henry insists. I take slow calculating breaths and decide not to comment. "I'm the last person he saw he's confused!" My moms sighs and the exhaustion in her voice made me wince.

The flowing of water reaches my ears and I narrow my eyes looking around, scanning the surroundings. Me and Henry had come down to the toll bridge when we were little to escape from his mom. The memory made a little smile briefly spurt on my lips.

"The trail ends here..." Gram trails off looking about as confused as I felt. A gasp passed my lips when I spotted a shadowy figure slumped on the ground. "Oh my god."

I barely have time to breath before all three adults leap into action. They splash around in the water and I slide over to Henry trying to find some warmth as a chill passes through the air. They wad our carrying an unconscious man setting him down carefully. I lick my lips trying to form words as my stomach flips seeing his blue stained lips and pale features. I felt the tingle start to frenzy in my toes as I examine the man, Just like the other night.

"I-s is he okay?" Henry asks. It was only then I could see the panic glistening in his eyes and notice he had curled into my side. I flinched from the cold air of emma rushing toward us. "Guys don't look!" She orders.

Next thing I know her arms are enveloping both of us, pushing me and Henry into her chest. I feel safe in her arms as I close my eyes and clench my hands around her middle. I hear my mom grunting and I assume she's trying to help the man. A loud gasp sounds and I could feel the relief from emma extending into me and Henry as she loosens her grip. I'm able to turn around and my eyes instinctively widen. "She did it she actually woke him up," I whispered.

Emma laced her fingers around my shoulder still holding me and Henry close, "Yeah kid she d  
I watched my mom with a frown quirked on my lips. "His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife." Regina says coldly but I could just detect the irony in her voice. I began to scratch at henrys hand out of irritation, which was firmly planted on my lap.

Even when my mom has an ounce of happiness, Regina has to destroy it.

It's amazing how she hasn't destroyed me yet.

"And well the joy on her face has put me quite in the forgiving mood." I raised any eye brow trying to stop my eye roll from happening as if that were physically possible. I glance to my right and see emma rolling her eyes dramatically. I clamp my hand over my mouth to keep a giggle from being released. Regina nods curtly in our direction and I freeze up all over. The warmth that seems to always be in my finger tips fade. "We'll talk about your insubordination later." She says to henry. I pull my lip between my teeth chewing slightly as if edging on the warmth my body now needs. "Do you know what insubordination means?" Regina inquires and henry gives a solum shake of the head. "It means your grounded." She states and I feel his shoulders slump against mine and his hand slips from my grasp as he shrinks back into his seat.

I narrowed my eyes at the blonde woman as the door falls shut behind her. "Thank you so much." She says softly. At closer look I can see her tear stained cheeks. "How come you didn't know David was here?" Emma asks jerking into a sitting position and rubbing her temples. I could see the weariness in her face and knew she must be tired. Katherine blew out a breath one of her blonde tendrils flipping up in the air and brushing to the side.

"A few years ago things we're pretty bad between me anc David. I told him if he didn't like things he could leave and so he did. I assume he left town and now this." Her eyes dance around all of us and I sit up straighter meeting her kind gaze. "Thank you so much I feel like I've been given a second chance." She laughs majestically to herself. I lick my lips as I feel happiness bubble in me knowing this woman was so happy. My happiness diminished though when I saw my moms tight smile. I would die if I had to resort back to thinking Doctor Whale would be my dad.

"Well that's wonderful." I could tell she was lying, It was like flag flapping in the winds of my brain. I would have to ask her about it later... My nose scrunches up distastefully as Doctor Whale makes his presence known.

Flashes of him being my step father flint through my mind as he opens his mouth to speak. I grip the chair I'm sitting under willing them away.

"Well it looks like it's a miracle... He just woke up like something was calling to him." I feel the warmth in my finger tips spark again and my heart skips a beat. "Or someone," Henry says gruffly from my side.

"Alright Henry we are leaving." Regina snaps making me flinch and all the warmth fade from my veins. Henry slumps to his feet and I swallow watching him go. "Oh my backpack!" He exclaims trudging back over toward me. I offer him a meek smile that turns into a frown when I see him lean down. He pecks my cheek and I feel a tingle of warmth. I barely catch what he says to my mom.

"Don't listen to them. He was looking for you!" He mumbles haughtily.

With that he races after Regina. I absentmindedly rub the place Henry kissed me as my thoughts wander. "Am I the only one feeling that her stories a load of crap?" I murmur without meaning to. I feel Emma's eyes burn into me. "All this time and Regina's just finding her now."

I look up when I hear the screeching of a chair and watch Emma sprint out of the room, clearly she had just broken through to something.

A smile plays on my lips, maybe I just contributed to my mothers happiness. Or maybe I doomed us all.

I ran a hand through my messy hair coming down the stairs with a clatter. I furrowed my eye brows in confusion seeing standing poised in the doorway. "Does that offer still stand?" I hear her ask as confusion spikes up in me even more. "Of course you can stay here." My mom answers. Just like that my confusion melts by the warmth creeping up my arms.

"I'm not giving up my room." I clarify and couldn't help the grin that quirked on my lips. Happiness washed through me when they matched my sparkling grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes I love Henry but most of the time I hate him/

I sighed lazily flipping through the pages of my book, my feet crossed lying at the end of my bed. My head was propped up on my head board and I kept checking the clock. It was 12 in the afternoon and Henry hadn't called, or even visited once. I had this weird tingle in the pit of my stomach and oddly I think it had to do with how boring today was. This whole fairytale thing has kept me busy for so long, I guess it felt weird just having a "normal" day.

Just as I was thinking this, all good things must come to an end.

I suddenly heard the door slam and footsteps heading towards my room. I didn't bother looking up as Henry popped his head in. I quietly kept skimming through the text of my book, as he sat on the ground right beside my bed. He rested his chin right next to my elbow and looked up at me expectantly. I bite my lip, trying to hide the smile creeping on my face, but ended up dropping the book down in annoyance as I finally letting the smile burst across my face.

"Yes Henry?" I teased turning onto my side so I could get a better view of him. He smirked at me and my curiosity spiked up as to why. All confusion melted away however when he raised his hand up and dangled my favorite purple and black striped scarf. My mouth dropped open, "I've been looking for that for weeks!"

"I know." He murmured smugly, his cheeks rising from his big smile. I quickly grabbed it out of his hands hungrily drinking it in with my eyes as I rubbed it unconsciously. "Where did you find it?" Henry sent me a frown, amusement glistening in his eyes. "I found it under my bed..." He said quizzically, s if the whole thing was confounding. My own frown formed on my lips as I looked back down at it. "Humph, I guess it will be best left a mystery."

Gratitude washed over me and I threw my arms around his neck practically dragging him onto my bed for a hug. "I love you for finding it!" I told him sincerely. He gave me a good squeeze before pulling away. His eyes suddenly trailed around my room, that look of determination clouding his vision. "What? What's wrong?" I inquired chewing my lower lip nervously. Oh god here we go again. Just by the look in his eyes I knew this would prove to be an interesting day.

"Do you hear that?" He asked softly. I untucked my legs from underneath of me as he slipped off the bed, me following close behind him. He crept over to my door and creaked it open just a tad, I pressed close next to him peeking my head out as well. My heart beat began beating erratically, when I saw Mr. Gold and Emma talking intently. I always got the same feeling around him that I got whenever Aunt Regina was picking apples, it was a very creepy and ominous feeling.

"Please. She's just a confused young woman. If you don't help than my only choice is to involve the police." Mr. Gold pleaded, I narrowed my eyes, Mr. Gold never really cared about anyone but himself. "And I don't think anyone wants this baby born in jail." From where I stood it looked like that comment was a stab to the heart for Emma and she quickly shook her head. "No of course not!" She exclaimed and I unconsciously looked over at Henry, he watched with interested and curious eyes. "So you'll help me?" Mr. Gold quipped. "I'll help her." Emma amended.

Next thing I knew Henry was losing his footing and bumped into me, making me fall innto the door and all attention draw to us. I nonchalantly put my arm around Henry to make it seem that were weren't doing anything. "Henry, Blair how are you?" Mr. Gold asks pleasantly turning to face us. He smirked at us and I couldn't help but get the feeling that he knew we were there the whole time. "We're ok.." Henry said uncertainly. Mr. Gold gave us a simple nod as he staggered out of the room, I noticed he looked extra tired today. Henry slipped out of my embrace the moment the door closed, "Do you know who that is?" He whispered excitedly. "Yeah." Emma said as if it were obvious. A frown spread on over Henry's lips, "Really? Because I'm still trying to figure it out." Me and Emma collectively sighed but Henry didn't seem to notice. "I didn't mean in the Fairytale book Henry." Emma corrected her eyes knitting together as her face portrayed intense ponderings.

I flopped on the couch, "So what did he want?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. It wasn't a moment after she headed toward the door. "He wants me to find Ashley Boyd." I shared glances with Henry and instantly hopped up following after her. "Why would Mr. Gold care about a pregnant hormonal Ashley?" I asked the obvious question while shoving my brown boots on. I let out a groan of frustration as I tried to force the other boot on but it just wasn't complying. Emma was already halfway down the stairs- her feet pounding harshly- Henry was right behind her and I was all alone. I decided to just ditch the shoe because I didn't want to be left behind.

I sprinted to catch up with Emma and was extremely out of breath by the time I caught up with them outside of Granny's. I knew my cheeks were a deep scarlet, from a combination of the nipping autumn breeze and the unplanned exercise.

The bell above us jingled and Ruby stopped throwing her head back to look at us. Her eyes scanned us, lacking the usual pleasant vibe. "You know your only wearing one shoe right?" She asked pointedly. I pulled my lower lip between my teeth and clicked my feet. "Yes it's the new fashion in London apparently, a modern Cinderella." I answered cheekily.

"Ruby I need you to tell me what's going on with Ashley." Emma asked, ignoring both mine and Ruby's statement about "modern day fashion." Ruby popped her hip out and looked us over again. "I can't talk in front of him. He's the Mayors kid." She nodded toward henry, a judgmental look marring her features- her lips were pursed. "Hey I'm on your side!" Henry shot back his voice was wrought with understandable anger. My own smile dropped when Ruby said, "And I can't talk in front of her because she tells him everything." Before I could protest, Emma was pushing both me and Henry out of Granny's. "Guys I appreciate your help I really do, but I can't help Ashley if your hanging around." She told us sincerely. I took her words to heart. Anger was flaring in me, her use of the word hanging implied that all me and Henry did was get in the way- nd that infuriated me. I did not rush out of my house with one shoe on to be shoved away like I'm an irrelevant kid- I mean I technically was a kid but still.

I felt the curl of Henry's fingers around mine, and whipped my head around to see him in an identical stance. Like most things, we were in this together.

"What you said in there about Cinderella got me thinking." He began that all to familiar gleam in his eye. He looked at me, waiting for me to get it. But let's be honest, I was too blonde for that. "She's Cinderella!" He implied. My mouth formed a perfect 'O' as I sighed, it clicking in my brain. I could almost see the clocks turning in his head. "What are you planning?" I asked nervously. He smirked at me deviously inclining his head towards Emmas car.

"Why do I feel like this whole scenario is going to make me develop claustrophobia!" I whispered, my voice strained from crouching very close with Henry. All Henry did was roll his eyes at me causing me to huff. "Note to self, stop getting into these situations with Henry." I chimed in a fake, cheerful voice. Henry rolled his eyes again as the car rocked, I gripped Henry tightly trying to maintain my balance. I heard the door slam and Emma sigh, Henry practically rammed into me when he popped up. I popped up to and pushed my frazzled hair out of my eyes. "Surprise," I muttered dryly. Her mouth fell open, then snapped shut. Then fell open again, the snapped shut. This process repeated many times before she let out a frustrated groan. "How have I not killed you guys yet? I mean seriously?!"

She finally sighed in exasperation after getting over her original shock that we were weaseling our way into another little mission. "I know right." I agreed climbing to the front and kicking Henry in the side of the head on the way. "And since I am always dragged into these things, I get to ride shot gun." I say finally settling into the front seat and straightening out my hair. "Guys I'm going to Boston you can't come with me!" She began to protest, while I just examined my nails. Why was she even gonna try? She would cave to Henry. She looked like she already did as she started the car.

"That's the thing you can't leave!" Henry protested strapping himself in. I followed suit as she began driving out of town. "You and Blair left town to find me." Emma replied smugly, as if she had won. I snorted, It was almost impossible to win an argument with Henry. The only person who managed it was me. "That's because I'm not a fairytale character and Blair is special!" He retorted. The smirk dropped from her lips and my lips turned up in the corners. "Anytime someone tries to go past the border something bad happens!" In the time it took me to blink at Henry's statement, he was proved correct. From a distance my eyes viewed Ruby's car turned over and smashed into the ground. The car came to a halt with a jerk and I clutched my seatbelt almost painfully as I was thrown forward. I could hear the fainted cries of Ashley and didn't know if I could see her without losing everything I ate that day. But then again that's why Henry was always the one dragging me into these situations.

I leaned heavily into his side as we approached behind Emma, Ashley's cries only getting louder and louder. I shuddered slightly when I took in Ashley's appearance. Sweat was dripping off her face as she clutched at her stomach, cries of pain escaping her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut. "And I repeat, I'm never having kids." Was the thing I found myself saying. Henry's hand painfully squeezed mine as he flashed me a disapproving look. I shot a glare back at him in response, as Emma rushed to help Ashley. "It's coming," Ashley breathed heavily, my vision went hazy as dizziness dropped into my stomach and pounded intensely. I was not ready to see someone give birth- my immature mind couldn't handle it.

One motivational speech on Emmas part, and a very loud car ride later we all found ourselves at the Hospital. Anxiety rammed into me starting a frenzy of tingles in my body when I heard Emma utter the words, "I wanna make a deal." To Mr. Gold no less! Before I could process any thought I was propelling myself out of my seat and about to lunge toward the two talking a little ways away. Henry clearly could sense my emotions all over the place because as I started toward them Henry locked his arms around me. He practically hauled me back to my seat and I kicked and fought all the way. "Blair just chill!" Henry exclaimed. He handed me a a bottle of that dragonfruit flavored vitamin water from the vending machine, which he knows always helps to calm me down. "Deals are bad to make with you know that!" I hissed, shooting him a wild look- I cant believe he wasn't more pressed about this.

My fingers were clenching and unclenching around the bottle as my mind zipped every which way, to every possible thing they could be talkin about. I didn't notice at all that the plastic bottle started steaming, as the pink liquid in the bottle began to bubble. "Blair!" Henry's plea made me gasp as I realized what I was doing. I quickly dropped the bottle and stared wide eyed as the green glow coming from my fingertips began to vanish. Henry was looking at me with wild eyes and truthfully, I didn't know what to say. Whatever was happening to me, was out of control. Did he think I was a monster? Does he even want to help me? Where is this magic coming from?

Before I had the answer to any of those questions Emma had sauntered back over holding her cell out to me. "It's your mother." Those three little words were enough to make me freeze up. My hand slowly reached out and took the cellphone out of her hands. I took a deep breath for the long speech that was sure to follow.

"I haven't seen you all day. All day. Do you know what that does to a mother? Not knowing where her child is ALL DAY. You know I hate how secretive you've been lately. Is it Henry? Is he doing this to you? Blair I think you really need to rethink some of the choices you've been making lately. You are all I have you've always been there and going on these missions doesn't seem like something you should be doing. It's not safe. I don't wanna lose you. I want what's best for you. I love you more than anything, and I want you to see that. I know you love Henry but sometimes you have to put your safety before your friends. We are going to have a serious discussion when we get home young lady and your punishment will be talked about. Right now I just have to say I'm extremely disappointed in you." I didn't say anything as my mom talked and found my eyes start to water after the line went dead. My mom has never said anything like that to me before. Disappointment was just a foreign language to me.

The moment the call ended with my mother my bubbling tears turned to bubbling anger. Why did Henry always drag me into these things! I whirled around to Henry and started smacking him in the chest. I heard him muttering "ow." While I told him exactly how much I hated him. I spotted Emma in the corner of my vision, her arms were crossed tensely. Part of me was glad she knew not to insert herself in this. "If I haven't mentioned it before, I. Hate. You." I growled furiously. "Blair-" He started but I cut him off pointing a threatening finger at him. "Don't you 'Blair' me. Once you start talking I will forgive you and I just can't do it anymore! You have gotten me into trouble with my mom too many times so I am done with this whole fairytale thing!" With that I spun on my heel, he was probably mad, but I didn't care as I stormed away. My mother was disappointed in me, my best friend didn't know how destructive he was being with his idiotic beliefs and all I wanted was a nap.

I tapped my foot anxiously literally trying to choke back the words I wanted to say to Henry. He gave me one last look, with his big doe eyes before slipping out of the car silently. I didn't plan on saying anything to him for along time but as it proves, plans usually work out better in my head, than they do in real life. "Hey Henry!" I found myself calling before I could stop myself, or even think about what I was doing. He turned back tensely, looking surprised that I had spoken to him. A slow smile creeped onto my face, "I'll see you tomorrow." He flashed me a grin before racing inside.

I sighed to myself. Old habits die hard. I glanced out the window but Emma on the phone made my gaze last a bit longer. I wonder who she was speaking to. I hopped out of the car wanting to distract myself from anything except my mothers wrath waiting for me. "Hey Gram is that deputy job still open?" She was saying when I inched closer. Oh, so she was talking to Gram. Emma sent me a cheeky smile before replying to Gram. "Well I was thinking some roots might not be so bad." My own smile took form as I leaned against the car brushing Emma's arm so she knew I appreciated the fact that she was hanging around for Henry.

Tingling erupted into my hands the moment I brushed Emma, shocking me and making all thoughts swipe blank. My smile was ripped from my face when I saw my reflection in a puddle. The same little flecks of green electricity were sparking off my fingers and I folded my arms across my chest willing it away.

But then again you know what they say, roots can be nasty things.


	6. Chapter 6

_Blair's Last Stand/_

Death.  
Death leaves a heartache no one can heal.

All clapping and rejoice over those saved from the mine had died away. Mouths had dropped open and the mood faltered quite a bit. No one said a word, The only thing heard for miles was Mary Margaret Blanchard's desperate cries. "BLAIR! Oh god she's not breathing! Why isn't she breathing?!" She clutched her daughters almost lifeless body. Everyone watched not even processing the thought that-  
Mary Margaret's daughter  
Henry's best friend  
The girl people watched grow up and loved  
Blair Magica Blanchard  
Was dead.  
****24 hours earlier****  
Warmth spread across my face but all I saw was darkness. I slowly blinked my eyes open and saw Henry's loose figure slumped next to me.

I moved on my side more to face him pulling the blanket closer around me and relishing in the warmth that the bed brought opposed to the chilly morning air.

A smile played on my lips when I thought about the fun time me and Henry had last night through the whirlwind of all the fairytale crap happening lately. I was about to try and go back to sleep when Henry spoke all exhaustion seeping out of me. "You fell asleep watching Gossip Girl." Henry informed me and a yawn escaped me as I stretched my aching and stiff muscles.

"I still can't believe you like Dan and Serena more opposed to Chuck and Blair." I remarked as he sat up against the head board. Henrys eyes fell shut as he sighed, acting as if we had already has this argument a million times- I mean we had but doesn't mean I didn't think his opinion wasn't stupid. "Blair and Chuck are toxic to each other."

I smacked him playfully in the arm, "Hey I get offended since I am like Blair," I said pretending to flip my hair glamorously. It rose a chuckle out of Henry and a comfortable silence ensued as he started to wander around the room and clean up the mess of popcorn and chips from last night.

"Plus some would say the same about you and me, you're obsessed with this whole fairytale thing and I keep chasing after you. We're toxic really," I muse. Henry shot me an arched eye brow as I slipped off the bed wrapping his blanket around me. "I have to go, my mom thinks I shouldn't be friends with you anymore." I said dryly the mere thought of my moms demand making my head throb, at all the yelling she did a few days ago. "Eh she knows you were freaked out about the mine earth quake thing so it's alright." Henry shrugged stuffing our trash from last night into a trash bag. I gave him one last smile running my fingers through my tangled hair before walking to the door, taking his comfy blanket with me I might add.

"Hey Blair!" Henry called right before I was about to exit. I turned around looking at him expectantly. He opened his mouth looking like he wanted to say something, but on the other hand a force was stopping him. "I love you."

I swallowed back the smile that washed over my face as I simply replied, "I love you too little bro." With that I swiveled on my feet and walked out, unaware of the danger Henry would pull me into later.

"I am a horrible person." That's right folks I got home to a pity party.

"How could you be a horrible person? You're my mother." I announced, making my presence known, while dropping my bag to the floor, and strolling toward the kitchen. My mom sent me a smirk and I steal a fry off her plate and pop it into my mouth. I pecked her cheek as a form of hello as she sighed with frustration. "It would be easier if she were a terrible person, but she's just SO nice." I hop onto the stool next to Emma, as she regards my mom with an arched eye brow.

My mom already knew my opinion on this subject.

"This what?" Emma asks pointedly and it reminded me of how my mom used to scold me when I was little. My mom lets out a frustrated breath, "This nothing."

I couldn't help myself ok? I started clapping. What? I was delighted that my mom wasn't going to go after a married man.

"That's great, because honestly I thought having Whale as a stepfather would be bad enough, but a guy that is married that just got out of coma, would be even worse." I said all of this in one breath and all they did was laugh at me when I was done, making me huff. Before I could make any more smart comments, the door bell rang. "I'll get it," I offered swiveling around in my stool. I jumped off, and hurried towards the door. I swung the door open and gasped. Henry was mumbling on about something and crying, tears running freely and rapidly down his face leaving a flustered image in their wake.

I had legit just saw him a half and hour ago! What could have possibly happened in half an hour?

Emma was by my side in a second, my mom as well, my gasp must have alerted them. Emma embraced Henry but I clenched my fists at my sides. Henry had told me this morning that he had an appointment with Archie today... and I knew Archie was having his suspicions about the whole fairytale thing. "Archie?" I hissed, if there was one thing that would get my blood boiling it was seeing Henry in such a state. Henry nodded through his tears and that's all I needed to fuel the fire inside of me. I stalked past him and walked with determination all the way to Archie's office. I pounded my fist on his door, my limbs still burning with anger. "Archie open up!"

I paused awaiting him to open the door but silence ensued. "Archie I swear if you don't open up, I will break this door down myself!"

A whirlwind of blonde clouded my vision, and then the door was flying open. I blinked. Whoa I didn't know Emma had followed me. By the looks of it she was just as mad as me, and there Archie was just kicking back with some scotch. "What the hell Archie! You tell me to keep his imagination alive but then you do this!" Emma raged, lurching into the room without hesitation. "I don't have to explain my job decisions to you." Archie scoffed, I clenched my teeth keeping a snarl back as Emma's phone blared. She answered it with an annoyed click. "No I dropped Henry off at your place!" Emma protested. Hearing Henrys name my defenses melted, I shared a worried look with Archie. "I think I know where he is.." Archie began to say but his words got stuck in his throat.

"No." I breathed as I let the words sink in. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Then again this was my idiot best friend we were talking about.

On reflex it I took off.

Pushing everybody out of my way, and running as fast as I could. My long hair whipped around my face, as my feet pounded on the hard ground. I skidded down the hill, leading towards the mines, without even a second thought, and crawled through the crumbling stone entrance. I cut my hand while crawling past the rocks, and I winced in pain. I would have to worry about the injury later. Henry needed me. I had to find him.

My breath started coming up short, as I whipped my head around in all directions, trying to find him. I thought I saw a glimpse down one of the tunnels, and I quickly ran into the tunnel at full speed, and I tackled Henry to the ground.

We both fell towards the ground, there was sure to be bruises in the morning, but that was the least of my cares.

I straddled Henrys lap, so he wouldn't be able to escape. "What the heck Henry! Was this your plan all along? Was that why you said that earlier today? To distract me? I can't believe you Henry!" I roared. His eyes widened, and he proved his strength when he pushed me off of him, and jumped up. I was dizzy at the sudden change of movement, but Henry grasped my shoulders, keeping me steady. "Blair, what are you doing here? I'm trying to prove something important!" He hissed back, his voice was strained and full of anxiety. "You've got nothing important to prove! Look, this is a suicide mission! I know I didn't listen before, but I'm listening right now!" I said trying to get it into his thick skull, I pushed his hands completely away from my body. "I have everything to prove!" His tone turned even more defensive. "But you can't be here!" This time I placed my hands on hips, locking eyes with him. Did he really think I was just gonna scamper away and leave him in this dangerous situation?

"This is **MY** choice! You got that? And no one will make it except for me."

He rolled his eyes, which made me utter a small gasp- Henry never physically rolled his eyes at me. "But it's not safe! I don't want you here!" He yelled back and I could tell he was getting frustrated. "You may not want me here because it's not safe, but you made me apart of this! Now it's either you walk out with me right now or I stay with you, because like it or not we are in this together and I am **NOT** leaving you!" I yelled, making sure to get my point across. His eyes fell and he slowly released me from his grip backing away. It was all fun and games until I raised my voice.

He scowled as he walked further into the mines, me not too far behind. I had won this battle.

I heard water dripping behind me as the air seemed to get colder. We walked further into the mine. "This is gonna make a great book some day," I commented making sure to keep in step with Henry. "I can see it now, me hunching over a desk pen in hand, paper in front of me. 'It grew darker and colder as Henry and I traveled through the mines, and I feared as oxygen grew short in supply that the only thing they would find left of us would be our mangled bodies." I taunted and Henry jabbed me in the ribs with his elbow causing me to stumble. "What? Somebody has to make a movie about this. It might as well be me!" I defended and he simply rolled his eyes at me, for the second time today!

Something glistened in the corner of my eye and I spun on my heel. Henry perked up and raced toward it, I trudged behind him my stomach doing flips. He reached out tentatively and took a shard of what looked like a crystal in his hand. I leaned over his shoulder to study it; it did look like a crystal, but with strange runes carved into it.

"What is that?" I breathed.

He never got to answer my question, because something started to shake above us. The ground vibrated and my heart started to race.

This was not happening.

The boulders started to crumble right before my eyes, but I was paralyzed with fear. My stomach was flipping around but my feet were frozen. "Get back!" I barely heard Henry yell over the rumbling of the boulders. Suddenly I was yanked backwards, and Henry and I both toppled to the ground Henry shielding me with his body.  
I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as rocks, pebbles and god knows what else, fell everywhere. Henry pressed tightly into me his face against my neck making sure his body covered mine so I wouldn't get hit. Once the sound of clattering stopped I popped one eye open to find Henry's terrified eyes staring back at me.

His eyes made me tense up even further, I had never seen Henry show fear to this extent before.

I swallowed as his body lifted off of mine and then he pulled me to my feet. I really hoped the look I was sending him showed how thankful I was for him. Since I didn't really get to say thank you with Henry taking off in the opposite direction. I let out a groan of annoyance before I took off after him. My feet pounded as I raced to catch up with Henry.

"Blair!" Archie gasped once I rounded the corner, I blinked in surprise, did he just come out of nowhere?

"So you don't believe me!" Henry pressed. Whoa, what conversation did I just walk into? Archie opened his mouth before snapping it shut. "I'll prove it to you! You'll see!" Henry hollered before pushing past me. I sucked in a deep breath before sidestepping ready to go after him. Archie caught my wrist, effectively keeping me in my place.

"Blair I would think about it before going after him,"

I locked eyes with him, humor but sincerity both swirling in me. "I thought everyone in this town knew," I paused a smirk dropping onto my lips. "He's my best friend I would do anything for him." I said before my feet were moving and I was sprinting after him once again.

I swear I heard Archie curse under his breath.

Once I caught up with Henry my side was cramping up so bad that I felt like I was gonna keel over and possibly throw up. Henry was digging around in the rocks and in my head I was screaming at him. Being underground I guess was getting to me and was making me feel overwhelmed. I grabbed Henrys chin and forced him to look at me. He tried to pull away to keep going with his stupid little scavenger hunt, but I just made my grip on him more firm.

"Look at me Henry!" I demanded. "I am here for you and you can't just run away from me like that!" Regret tinged at the corners of his eyes.

"I fear for you right now. Henry this needs to stop!"Archie's voice shrilled through the air behind us. An argument started between Archie and Henry and honestly I didn't have the energy to deal with them anymore, I was so worn out from chasing after Henry all the damn time. So I tuned them out, leaning against the mine wall for support as I tried to catch my breath. I know right probably not a good idea since the mine was literally caving in on us. But what can I say; I have my dumb blonde moments.

"No not again!" I cursed as the mine wall started to vibrate behind me.  
This time the avalanche came quicker than any of us expected. I saw the ground rapidly shooting toward me before I felt being hit with something and falling. When I made contact with the ground I instantly folded in on myself trying to block out any penetrating rock. There was a ringing in my ears as my vision zoned in and out.  
For a moment there I couldn't feel anything but then I felt myself being picked up, I felt the movement of someone carrying me as a buzzing started in my head and dizziness took over. Archie I was guessing, since I didn't think Henry would have the strength to carry me, held me close to his chest. I put my fingers up to my forehead, and winced when I made contact, but a groan slipped its way past my lips when I felt the drops of blood on my fingers.

Great I was bleeding.

"It's an elevator shaft." Archie's faint voice echoes through my mind. My vision finally came into focus as I felt the cold touch of metal, and much smaller hands pulled me close. I shook my head a few times trying to fight off the waves of dizziness and take a good look around. "You never answered my question." Archie states randomly. My head was throbbing, and I lay my head on Henry's shoulder. Henry shrugged bumping my head slightly and I winced. There was a buzz in my head that I just could not shake, no pain just a buzz. "It's just there has to be something better out there than Storybrooke Maine."

"Wow thanks." I said dryly, my voice cracking. Henry ran his fingers through my hair, I could tell he was trying to lessen the pain in my head but it didn't help that much, I appreciated that he tried though. "Not you B, I would take you anywhere." He promised continuing to run his fingers through my hair.

"I just feel lost." Henry whispered and I could tell it was more to himself than me or Archie.

"Well I was lost and you found me." Archie said sweetly. "Now I know the man I wanna be." Archie said more quietly, I couldn't tell if Henry heard but his recognition brought a smile to my face. I reached up to glance at Henry but a pebble flew between us. I looked at Henry curiously and he stared right back before craning his head up to see the debris filtering through the air. I squinted trying to see past the crumbled rock and light streaming through.

"Did someone call for a rescue team?" Emma's voice called down, it was the best sound on earth- seeing her smile was even better.

A grin spread across my face, "I have never been so happy to hear your voice." Henry helped me to my feet but I swayed so he placed his arm securely around my waist to steady me. "You still dizzy?" He asked voice laced with concern. Even though I was, I quickly answered him no. What? I didn't want him even more concerned than her already was.

We had much bigger problems on our hands.

I clung to Emma almost desperately as she pulled me up. I briefly felt Emma clip something around me through the daze I was in. I think lack of air was getting to my head and making the buzzing louder. "Are they safe?" Archie exclaimed up to us. I nodded against Emma's strong arm that was wrapped around me, and pressing me to her tightly.

My eyes widened and my heart thudded murderously as the elevator shaft only two feet beneath me began to violently shake. I don't know how but it instantly clicked in my brain that Emma had clipped a harness around me. "I'm so sorry Archie!" Emma exclaimed, tears bubbling up in her eyes.

"I can save him." I managed to whisper out shakily.

Emma stared at me realizing what I meant, "Be safe baby." Were her words and that's all I needed.

My hands trembled and my thighs burned with the strength of holding my own weight as I lowered myself down making a desperate attempt to reach Archie. The shaking was ringing in my ears now and it felt like my head was being pierced with needles. I finally grasped the edge of the shaft, just as it dropped me going with it.

Falling.  
You truly don't know how it feels until you are.  
You watch yourself, fall.  
Hair whipping around, the air coming out from under you. Drifting on air. That is until you come to a stop.

My vision turned white and my hearing started to fade. The whip of the harness around me, it made it so much worse that was attached to the harness- and the crack of what was sure was my neck snapping.

I remember that it hurt.

I remember feeling the wind knocked out of my chest, not being able to breathe. I remember that the only sound I could hear was the pound of my own heart beating faster, desperate for more oxygen.

And I wasn't even sure that was my beating heart anymore...

 ** _3rd POV:_**

Blair was reflected into the poor boys eyes that she had called her best friend. As her best friend, watching her fall was the hardest thing he's ever had to do. Urgency to help her surged up in Emma and she jerked around for the rope that was bound to Blair. She griped it at the last second and gave it a good tug as Blair's hair flew around her.

Blair came to a sudden and abrupt halt dangling off the harness and slamming her head against the stone mine wall.

Watching Blair fall was the worst sight for Henry and hearing the sickening crack that came from her unconscious body when she stopped, was the worst sound he had ever heard. His voice was strained but he managed to gasp when the one final jerk sent her already limp body to hang like no bones or anything was holding her up.

"BLAIR!"

His yell tore through the air, shredded right through it. Tears instantly started rolling down his cheeks, as silent sobs racked his body. Emma's heart stopped when she saw Blair, and frankly so did Archie. Guilt overwhelmed him when he realized she had fallen because she had been trying to save him, and he had just hooked onto Emma. Emma forced Henry's face into her chest.

"Henry don't look. Oh god please don't look."

Her lashes were now damp from unshed tears that wanted to come out so badly, but were shoved back down. She needed to stay strong for Henry.

All clapping and rejoice over those saved from the mine had died away. Mouths had dropped open and the mood faltered quite a bit. No one said a word; the only thing heard for miles was Mary Margaret Blanchard's desperate cries. "BLAIR! Oh god she's not breathing! Why isn't she breathing?!" She clutched her daughter's almost lifeless body. Blood started to drip out of Blair's nose as Mary shook her. Henry fell to his knees right beside Mary Margaret shoving his mother away as she tried to hug him. His breath quickened as he reached a trembling hand to tuck one of Blair's matted curls behind her ear. He shivered involuntarily when he felt how cold her skin was. Emma was biting her lip furiously as she dialed away 911. "I need an ambulance to the old mine tunnels quickly please," Her voice was trembling so severely she could barely get the words out.

No one moved to comfort the sobbing mother on the ground. Mary felt like her whole world ceased to exist; the only thing she could focus on was cradling her daughter in her arms. She was nothing but a shell. The ringing of an ambulance siren broke her out of her trance and she looked up to see men she didn't recognize carrying her daughter away. Blair's head was swinging mercilessly as she was placed in the ambulance. Mary Margaret jumped up and raced toward the ambulance climbing in with much haste. Mary Margaret held out her hand for Emma, who took it and climbed into the ambulance right next to her. Henry wiped at his eyes and headed toward the ambulance with every intention on staying with Blair every second until she was recovered.

But Regina had other plans, she blocked Henry's path giving him an arched eye brow. "Where do you think you're going young man?" Hate brewed at the fiber of Henrys being, along with so many other emotions accompanying Blair's fate. "I'm going with my mom and my best friend; I can't even stand to look at you knowing you caused this." He spat before making his way past her.

Regina was rigid as she watched Henry hop into the ambulance. He gave her one last tearful glance before the ambulance doors shut in her face.  
Archie watched the whole scene grimly, His own best friend rubbing his back in sympathy. Archie took a moment to step into Henry's shoes knowing if what happened to Blair happened to his own friend- he would be devastated. "It's not your fault." His friend whispered reassuringly. Archie was so deep into his thoughts he didn't see Regina storming up to him. " **YOU**!" She pointed a menacing finger at Archie. "You are the cause of all this, Henry wouldn't have been down there if you hadn't indulged him in his fantasies and Blair wouldn't be on her way to the hospital!" She ranted her voice cracking, with emotion no one knew she had in her.

"I would watch your tone Mayor," was Archie's only response.

Even though he did think it was his fault for Blair's injury he wasn't going to let Regina relish in his mistake. "Excuse me?!" Regina asked incredulously.

Archie cleared his throat, "I would watch your tone mayor, because sooner rather than later you're going to find yourself in a custody battle. They are going to turn to someone who's mentored Henry for a long time. They are also going to turn his best friend and just watching as she clung on to Emma tonight, I'm betting she would pick Emma over you any day. So maybe, you should leave me to my job."

Regina's eyes glazed over with realization and with a huff of defeat she stalked away.  
The chilly air grew colder by the lack of warmth Blair always produced and the dark mood Regina was currently in.  
_

Henry was tapping his foot anxiously. Blair was always there to tell him how annoying he was, and now he felt like there was a hole where his heart should be.

 _Henry was tapping his feet, repeatedly. Blair pursed her lips looking at him with an annoyed expression. He then started drumming his fingers; she reached her hand over and clamped them down on his, stopping him._

 _He arched an eye brow at her. "You're being annoying." She clarifies_.

Henry sighed at the memory, and his heartbeats felt even faster wondering what was happening with Doctor Whale as he looked at Blair. Thinking of Doctor Whale makes another memory come to mind and a smile play at his lips.

 _"I can't believe my mom's on a date with Whale!" She exclaims clutching at her honey blonde curls in frustration. She had been pacing while Henry lounged casually on the couch, the fairytale book open on his lap. "I at least hoped my step father would be someone hot." She sighs indignantly falling down onto the couch, shoving Henry's feet off. He just hoisted them back on her lap lying back on the couch comfortably._  
 _"And who would you say is hot?" Henry asks with a cocked eyebrow. She swallowed pondering this for a moment. "Gram."_

 _Henry instantly rolls his eyes tensing up slightly. She rolls her shoulders back in an attempt to release some tension from her back. Her eyes fall shut but she jolts up when Henry slams the book shut. She frowns at him when he yanks his legs from her lap and gets to his feet. "Alright we're eating," he announces._

Henry was jolted out of his memory when Doctor Whale slammed the door to Blair's hospital room. He looked stiff and regarded them with heavy eyes as sweat trickled down his face. "I have very good news," He announced. The mood instantly lifted as everyone sat up straighter in their seats.

"Blair is in fact alive, the well part I'm not so sure of."

Henry breathed a huge sigh of relief a weight lifting off of him. "But, her heart stopped beating." Mary blubbered through her sobs. Dr. Whale sighed, "From the impact of her fall, she went into sudden shock of deceleration, figuratively stopping her heart." He explained. Mary Margaret managed to nod, tears bursting from her eyes. Emma began to rub her back soothingly. Henry swallowed hard as Doctor Whale started to list off Blair's injuries on his chart. "Two broken ribs, a possible concussion, a very severe head injury, and a broken wrist."

"I wanna see her." Mary Margaret chocked through her sobs. But Henry had already jumped to his feet and was heading toward Blair's room. He got to the door before Dr. Whale's voice stopped him dead cold. "There was lots of internal bleeding after the blunt force trauma to her head, in fact Mary, it's why you saw the blood coming out of her nose. I'm afraid her severe head injury put her," He took a deep breath.

"Put her into a comatose like state."

A chill ran up Henry's spine and with that he shoved open Blair's door and skidded to her side. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Blair just lying there, as if she were a sleep. Eyes shut, chest moving up and down peacefully, perfectly still. Her hair was plastered around her, in a halo like shape, and Henrys eyes filled up with tears. He noticed the gashes on her face from the mess he got himself into and the bruising from the impact of her harness and the whiplash done to her neck. He felt Mary fall to her knees next to him, repeating her daughter's name over and over again. He heard Emma trying to sooth her. The shock of seeing Blair in this state making him paralyzed.

As much as Henry wanted to blame his mother for all of this, he was the one always dragging Blair into trouble. She said it so herself constantly.  
Oh yes. Death leaves a heartache that can never be healed; too bad Blair Magica Blanchard was not dead.

She was simply, a _Sleeping Beauty._

 _** hey guys so I'm not a doctor so sorry I don't know all the terms. As always love you all hope you enjoyed;~)_

 _FAVORITE! FOLLOW! COMMENT! STAY TUNED!_


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed there was a problem with uploading the last chapter, so I deleted it and am now reuploading it. Happy reading!

A week.

Simply thinking about the term, A week. It doesn't seem that long does it? But to me, a week can drag on for a life time. A painstakingly slow, week. A lot can happen in a week, or in my case nothing can happen in a week. Why has nothing happened to me this particular week? Blair. The one word everyone made sure not to use around me. Blair was everything. Well ok, She may not be everything but she was pretty important. I haven't touched the Fairytale book. Nor have I seen Blair. I can't bring myself to physically go to that hospital, step into her room and see her lay there motionless. In fact I haven't seen much of anyone recently.

Mary Margaret only comes back to her apartment to sleep but other than that she's always at the hospital. I wish I had the strong will she did to stay there, all day everyday. I knew the fighting between my moms was getting heated, somehow Blairs state has made everything worse. It's been affecting us all. I didn't think StoryBrooke was that special to begin with and now it just all seems so pointless.

I clasped my hands in front of me my eyes dancing around the mural of pictures on Blairs wall behind her bed. My heart sank looking at all of them, It was a collage of.. Well of us. I sighed tearing my eyes away, it hurt to look at them but somehow my eyes kept dragging back to them. Funny how the mind works in situations like these. As memories flooded me I realized it was the closest I could get to Blair without going to that hospital. And I let the memories take over as I ran my hands over the pictures.

 _Henry gripped the shiny red apples in his hands fury sliding over him and it felt like water breaking through a dam, he just couldn't keep it any longer. How his mom made him feel, how his life was. He just kept throwing and throwing, launching the blood red apples through the air. He knew his mom would find him sooner or later chucking her red apples all over the place. He knew he would be in trouble digging himself a deeper hole than he already found himself in, trying desperately to claw to the surface. But yet he kept bouncing up and down grabbing more apples and sending them flying through the air. He stopped cold arm out stretched ready to send another apple rocketing when he heard a strangled "ow." His hand holding the apple fell lamely to his side as he debated whether he dared to check on the person he undoubtedly hit. He shuffled forward, he couldn't see anything past the bush wall surrounding his house so he had to move out into the street. A girl with filtering gold locks stood firmly on the sidewalk a hand placed on her hip and the other hand holding the slightly bruised apple. The apple wasn't the only thing bruised, he could see the slight black and blue coloring that started to tint her fair skin. Henry looked up expectantly at the girl, he knew this girl very well in fact. Her name was Blair Blanchard she was his teachers daughter, they had gone to school for quite sometime now, and frankly Henry loved to watch her, girls actions fascinating him. It's not like he was a stalker or anything, something just seemed to spark his interest about her. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" Blairs inevitable angry screech interrupted all thoughts on the topic. "I was letting off some steam." He mumbled and suddenly found his shoes the most interesting thing in the world as he rocked back on his feet. He had pictured talking to her for the first time for months now, and hitting her with an apple wasn't exactly the way he planned. "Oh steam?" She started in disbelief. Regret tinged at his eyes and he looked away quickly. But what he didn't know was that the moment he looked at Blair that way all defense melted. She was whipped, something kept pressing it in the back of her mind, she was whipped and she would be for a very long time. "Hey." She said softly and tenderly, making Henry look up with the utmost surprise. "When I'm feeling frustrated or anything really and I want to, 'let off some steam' I usually write it down. It seems to help me." She advised giving him a shrug to add that she was just trying to help. A sudden warmth spread over his chest wrapping around his heart. "Thanks." He said as he felt his cheeks flush with warmth. Blair locked eyes with him and held his eyes for a moment longer for it to be just a waning glance. Something changed in the air around them that day, something that would change both their lives. She handed him the apple without breaking eye contact their fingertips brushing. "Your a clever boy Henry, you shouldn't be losing your apples." Before he could even process what just happened she was flouncing away. He stared after her retreating figure and words were tumbling out of his mouth. "Hey! You know my name!" Her laugh echoed through the air sending a thrill to ripple up his spine. "Of course I do!" She tossed over her shoulder and he felt his fingertips itching for the next time they meet. That night he sat down and wrote more than he ever did in his life, and he never regretted throwing that apple at the blonde girl who would soon become his best friend_.

I smirked as the memory dissolved and I knew I would never forget the day I met Blair. One picture caught my eye and it was of me and her hunched over the table in the kitchen doing homework together. The memory of when I came into contact with her next slamming into my mind.

 _"I just don't know what to do with you anymore Henry." The teacher started ripping into him with another long drawn out lecture about his work habits. Henry zoomed in and out of the conversation, he wasn't gonna lie. He hated math it sucked, and he wasn't good at it so it made the experience even more horrible. "So that, is why I'm assigning you a tutor." The teacher announced making Henry jerk out of his thought reality crashing down onto him. "No- No- no! I don't think that's a good idea." He had instantly jumped to his feet clenching his fists at his sides. His heart had began to putter like a machine gun, having a tutor he didn't like would only make his math experience worse. Was this teacher trying to kill him? "I am so sorry I'm late Mrs. Calahoun!" A new feminine voice flooded the room. One that sent Henrys knees to quiver and his heart to race even more than it already was. His chair hit the floor with a clatter and with his haste he knocked his books off the desk. He scrambled to pick them up as he felt her eyes on him. "Well if it isn't apple boy." And he could just hear the smirk in her voice. When he jumped to his feet he noticed the teacher had left the room, leaving them to their own devices. He tried to smile but it was only met with a frown. "Ok let's just get this done." She claimed and his own smile got wiped to a frown. Henry quickly learned that no matter how sweet Blair seemed on the outside, she was tough. Especially when it came to her studies. "Tell me about yourself." Henry said in an attempt to start a conversation in the middle of a problem they were solving. She shrugged still staring hard at the work they had done so far. They actually did work well together. "I don't know what there is to tell, we've gone to school with each other all our lives, I mean you know my mom." Henry sank lower in his seat realizing he would have to peel Blair Blanchard back one layer at a time. She was like an onion, though he didn't like onions so probably not the best thing to compare her to. "But I don't known anything about you," He pressed. When only silenced ensued he supplied a question for her. "What do you want to be when you grow?" At that she looked up and her bright sea of blue eyes met his dazzling green ones. He thought for a moment he saw her shields melt as she looked at him. "Well my mom wants me to become a teacher like her so I guess-" he promptly cut her off. "No I didn't ask what your mom wanted you to do I asked what you wanted." He said his eyes looking deeper into hers. She opened her mouth before snapping it closed only managing a few stutters. "Not what anyone else wants. What do YOU want?" He said firmly. She had to bite her lip in contemplation. And when she finally did answer it wasn't the answer he was looking for. "No ones really ever asked me what I want so I don't know." She admitted softly. Without really knowing it he moved his hand to rest over top of her on the table. "Well when you figure it out let me know."_

Tears filled my eyes as I plopped down on her bed, I knew now that she wanted to be an actor when she grew up. Since then I haven't been able to picture her doing anything else. Thinking about the future she may or may not have made me too upset so I ventured to the kitchen to make some cocoa. Sprinkling some cinnamon on top I thought about all the times Blair teased me about it. Again I felt the familiar tug at my navel and walked into Blairs room. Taking small sips of the cocoa as I reminisced about the first time I was even in this room.

 _Henry wandered into the loft his stomach churning. The door was open so he just assumed but he couldn't shake the knot in his stomach. Then suddenly, the best noise he had ever heard hit his ears, splashing his body with serenity and leaving him wanting to know who was singing._

 _"I count the ways I let you down_

 _On my fingers and toes but I'm running out_

 _Clever words can't help me now_

 _I grip you tight but you're slipping out."_

 _Henry crept toward where the music was blasting thinking it would most likely lead to the whole reason he came here._

 _"And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

 _And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

 _Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

 _It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

 _Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

 _It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

 _Oh yeah."_

 _The song that she was singing clicked in his mind as "Beautiful goodbye." By Maroon 5. He swallowed the lump in his throat trying to calm his nerves as he slowly slid the door open her voice filling him up as it got louder._

 _"When did the rain become a storm?_

 _When did the clouds begin to form?_

 _Yeah, we got knocked off course by a natural force_

 _And we'll, we'll be swimming when it's gone."_

 _She was bouncing on the heels of her feet as the song blared from her radio. He watched her dance amusement bubbling within him and fondness draping over him as she repeated the chorus. He never got to have fun like this at his own home and just watching her let loose was a riveting experience._

 _"All the pain you try to hide_

 _Shows through your mascara lines_

 _As they stream down from your eyes_

 _And let them go, let them fly_

 _Holding back won't turn back time_

 _Believe me, I've tried."_

 _He just couldn't help it as he cleared his throat. With a loud yelp she lost her balance and collapsed to the ground. "You left your book-" he began to launch into his explanation of what he was doing here. She shot up to her feet and was shoving him out of the apartment. "What are you doing here? Out. Out!" Even though she was pushing him out of the loft he knew the things he saw here would be never forgotten. He also knew he had something to hold over her. When he heard the song on the radio again he couldn't help the big grin that plastered over his face._

I grinned now just thinking about it. As my eyes danced over the many pictures, I found one of Blairs head from around the corner looking out and me right next to her peering around the corner of the wall. We both looked like we were up to something, and normally we always were. I remember clear as day the first time I ever really defended her, the protectiveness I felt then now sweeping over me.

 _"Freak." It was a nasty word. A word filled with shattered notions of judging someone without really knowing anything about them. And personally it was a word Henry hated. So when he heard the word directed at Blair his veins were flushed with hot fire as he felt like he was going to lash out and personally give the boy a beating. "You and your mom both are freaks!" The boy continued and Blair turned her face away as tears threatened to spill over her eyes. Henry was in front of her in a second standing proactively. "If you would take a minute to not be such a bully you would realize that only freaks call other people freaks. Science shows you only bully when your insecure. You must have some real issues huh David? Oh and it would also do you some good to notice that your shirts on backwards. I would rather be a freak any day if it mean having common sense." Henry watched in satisfaction as David's smug grin faded into a blank look as every one cooed around them. Henry kept his chin held high as David hung his head and strolled away his friends following with snarls. And Henry scoffed at the mere thought of anyone thinking that's cool. Once David was a safe distance away Henry whirled around to Blair. She had her face buried in her hands her mangled curls framing her face as she seemed to want to sink into the group to avoid everybody and everything. "Hey." Henry began tentatively trying to remove her hands from her face. When she pulled away her cheeks were red from her dried up tears. But it wasn't her face he was focused on it was her hands. Her hands had an enchanting green glow about them that seemed to fade in and out. "I am a freak, why is this happening?" She managed in a shaky whisper. Henry's heart clenched painfully as he narrowed his eyes at Blair. "Don't you dare say that." The firmness in his tone made Blair look up eyes brimming with tears again. "You are not a freak, you are not a freak. This thing whatever it is only makes you all the more special." He promised his words holding all emotion he couldn't portray with his eyes. When Blair realized he wouldn't drop the subject she nodded numbly. Even if she didn't believe the words herself she knew Henry would keep enforcing them. For the first time but not the last time, they hugged._

A sense of warmth encased me as and I was about to leave the room when I spotted another picture staring me straight in the face. It was from the open house night, when Blair had to make a speech, She had practiced on me many times but it was different from talking to me and talking to a whole crowd.

 _The metal of the restroom door clanged as Blair burst through the bathroom leaving an on edge Henry in her wake. He wanted so badly to comfort her but c'mon it was the girls bathroom! He took a deep breath and sucked up the last of his pride setting off into the bathroom. He cringed when he pushed the door open just hearing the teasing he would face for weeks to come. It's worth it he decided if it meant comforting Blair. Her strangled breaths were heard from the first stall and Henry instantly crashed to his knees outside of the door. "Blair." Stifling silence was met with his statement all he could hear was Blairs frantic pants on the other side. "Go away I don't want you to see me like this," She managed. Henry would have laughed if he wasn't trying to cover up the hurt that slashed his chest. "Well news flash, this isn't the first or last time Ive seen or will see you cry Blair magica Blanchard. Your my best friend of course I'm suppose to see you like this whether you like it or not." He said firmly. The sound of her blubbering tears and shortened breaths stalled for a moment and hope spiked up in him. He knew just the way to calm her and braced his hands against the door making sure she could hear him. "Sing to me?" He asked softly and hesitantly. He knew that singing was her way of calming her nerves and her heart. Henry waited with bated breath as she coiled over his offer. And he felt extreme relief and serenity cloud his mind when her voice sounded followed by her soft singing. "Somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

 _There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby," A smile played on Henrys lips as he leaned his head against the door in contentment._

 _"Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue_

 _And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true," He could feel her gaining confidence with every word. And he could hear her voice thick with tears shedding into a strong voice that was ready for her speech._

 _"Someday I'll wish upon a star_

 _And wake up where the clouds are far_

 _Behind me_

 _Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

 _Away above the chimney tops_

 _That's where you'll find me." She finished up with a mere whisper and a cleared throat. Henry stumbled as he almost fell threw when the door suddenly opened. Blairs curls were all tucked behind her ears and he could see the tear tracks still present as she planted a smile on her face. "I'm ready." She stated. "I know you are." He replied cheekily and then laughed when he got the breath knocked out of him. Blair has tackled him in a hug wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Thanks H." She said her tone dripping with gratitude. Henry jerked back in surprise, "H?" A blush flushed her cheeks and she tugged on one of her long locks nervously. "Yeah it's a nickname, I just thought we were close enough now that- I dunno it was just a thought. If you don't like it-" Henry watched her ramblings with amusement before he cut her off._

 _"No I love it, B."_

And that was the birth of the nicknames I loved to this day. I set my mug down on her bedside table with a shaky hand. Swallowing back the emotions that threatened to swallow me whole. My eyes examined the things on her bed side table seeing her set of photo booth pictures propped up on her lamp. My eyes danced over them hungrily looking for the warmth our friendship brought. My set was hanging up on the fridge back home. I closed my eyes remembering the trip like it was yesterday.

 _"I can't believe you've never been to the mall before!" Blair swore as she watched Henry's dazzling eyes watch the mall in wonder. "My moms never taken me out of StoryBrooke before." He mumbled and Blair swore she would have dropped her ice cream if she wasn't holding it so tight. "Well your out of StoryBrooke now H." Blair said sweetly flashing him a smile that Henry couldn't help return. "Hey, what's that?" Henry's smile fades nodding up ahead. "Oh that? That's a photo booth." She answered licking up her dripping ice cream. He quirked and eyebrow at her indicating he was confused. "Oh Cmon! Tell me you've never been in a photo booth and I'll slap you." She said in disbelief her eyes widening. Henry looked at her in flush embarrassment giving her a sheepish grin. Blair smirked deviously before snatching his ice cream away and tossing both of them into the trash. "Hey-" Henry started in irritation but one hand gesture from Blair later he was silenced. She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his, tugging him towards the booth. She practically forced him to sit and then plopped down next to him. "That thing up their takes pictures of us!" She said her voice brimming with excitement and pointing up at the top corner. So there they sat doing crazy faces and playing all while laughing. When they slid out of the booth they looked at the sets of pictures eagerly. The first picture was of them just smiling pleasantly arms wrapped around each other. The other was of them tongues sticking out looking like goofs. The next one was another silly faced one, Blair making duck lips and Henry with his face popped out like a blow fish, Blair doing bunny ears. The very last one was of Blair laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach and Henry just staring at her fondness written all over his face. "Now we can keep these memories forever." Blair whispered._

The pictures on the wall were haunting me, tormenting me. Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breath as the picture on the wall of me Blair in the school hallway kept bouncing into my vision. The first picture we had taken with the camera she still has to this day I realized with gulp.

 _Henry spotted the back of Blairs very blonde head from the other end of the hallway. He raced through the crowded hallway bumping into people mercilessly and clutching something tightly behind his back. Once he reached her he brought his hand up smoothly around her shoulders keeping her in place. She froze and sent him a demanding sideways glance. He smirked coyly up at her finding it time to reveal his surprise. He jerked his hand up pointing a gleaming new purple camera at them and snapping a picture with a click. Blair barely had time to tuck her head into his neck smiling broadly before the camera clicked. "Happy birthday." He said sweetly and a jolt of excitement shook Blairs entire body. She turned full fledged around and groped at his upper arm almost digging her fingers in painfully. "No way," she breathed. "Way." He teased as a laugh escaped him. Disbelief shone in her eyes and she went rigid, guessing that she was too shocked to take the camera he placed it carefully in her hands. "I can't believe you remembered, I told you weeks ago I wanted a camera." She stammered her fingers tips tracing the camera and her eyes scrutinizing it._

 _"Are you kidding me? I remember everything you say."_

 _Once he said it embarrassment hit him like a truck and he clasped his hand over his mouth. But it was too late the words were already out. It seemed like the gods above him had decided to take pity on him because she was still just staring at the camera in amazement. She launched forward and he managed to catch her around the waist as they almost slammed into the lockers. He buried his head into her hair, happy that she was happy with her gift. "You are like my best friend in the whole world." She said meaningfully. He sighed, "Yeah that's what I was hoping for."_

I quickly set the picture down gulping down the rest of the drink in one go as it burned all the way down. Good at least something to distract me from the memories enveloping me again. But it seemed like they were unstoppable.

 _They fought constantly. More than the average friendship. "I can't believe the moment you get back you start berating me about my dad, again!" Blair said in exasperation stomping up the steps to her mothers loft. "I'm just trying to do what's best for you!" Henry retorted with a roll of his eyes. "God! How would you know what's best for me?" Blair yells wheeling around to him. He snorted, "Maybe because I'm your friend, one of your only friends in fact." Blairs face scrunched up and the fire between the both of them seemed to get a little more high. Blair rubbed her temples deciding not to reply to his statement. "And maybe I don't want to find the guy that abandoned me." Henry's hands shot forward trying to grasp her shoulder but she stepped away almost backing into the door. "That's the thing though! You don't know if he abandoned you or not!" Henry protested in a pleading tone. "Not everyone is so obsessed with finding their birth parents Henry! WAKE UP NOT EVERY THINGS A FAIRYTALE!" She finally blew up on him her face turning ravishing shades of red. Henry was startled into silence and she turned to the door her hand hovering over the knob about to open it. "This isn't just about your dad is it?" He finally hissed his tone soft but condescending. Blair froze but didn't turn around. "Your... Mad because I never called you back while I was on vacation." Blair merely shrugged in response, "Why would I be mad about that?" Henrys pointed look sent shivers down Blairs back so she finally spun around her hair falling over her shoulder. "We're you practicing your algebra over vacation?" She tried to ask nonchalantly but he knew her all too well. "I was good at math before you became my tutor Ya know." He remarked looking anywhere but her eyes. She scoffed, "Yeah right you sucked, still do in fact." She crossed her arms over her chest as Henry finally met her eyes, his now blazing with anger. "Ya know what. Not everything's about you!" Henry screamed, as he yanked at his hair. This girl was going to drive him crazy. Blair looked appalled at the mere thought of him saying that. And without further question stormed into her house._

 _"Of course not! And if you think I'm so shallow then why are we even friends?"_

 _Henry only got one more glimpse at her enraged face before she slammed the door in his face. Oh yes, they fought constantly. More than the average friendship but at least they had one thing in common._

 _They were crazy about each other and were closer than any other friendship._

 _It wasn't ten seconds before the door was flying open again. All you saw was Blairs massive curls come hurtling out of the apartment. Henry already had his arms outstretched by the time Blair toppled into them. He had to brace himself against the back wall as Blair pressed herself into him tightly and he rubbed soothing circles into her back. Soon enough though Henry lost his balance from their fierce embrace and they both went crashing to the ground in a fit of laughter._

The pain was unbearable. Every painful second worst than the last. A fiery feeling expanded in my chest. For a moment all I saw was black, and I guess that's what I did, I blacked out. I simply didn't want to do it anymore so my body gave in. I tore the mural down with a growl, tearing everything within arms reach. Tears clouding my vision as I destroyed everything that reminded me of her. My hands started to bleed with glass shattered, my body felt like lead and finally I just collapsed to the ground. Taking gasps for breaths my tears hitting the floor in droplets of water. Her voice ringing in my head.

 _"I don't know Henry." Blair repeated for what seemed like the billionth time. Henry met her every stride as they walked down Maine street the sun streaming heavily in the sky. "Cmon what is it gonna take?" Henry asked looking at her with pleading eyes as he jutted out his lip. With an irritated sigh Blair came to an abrupt stop on the sidewalk outside of Granny's. She huffed, "Don't Cmon me. Ok? Your asking me to runaway with you to Boston to find the woman that gave you up for adoption eleven years ago? And you don't even know if this is your mom Ya know? We could just be going to Boston to a dead end? Do you know how much trouble me might be in? Scratch that, will be in because lord knows we can't keep anything from our parents. So I'm sorry Henry I really am I'm your best friend, I really am but I don't know if I wanna go on a six hour bus ride with you to Boston ok?" She was very out of breath at the end of her speech and clutched at her side as it started cramping up. Henry studied her for a few moments before sighing. The moment Blair thought he would finally give up and walk away he did something totally unexpected._

 _He paced into the middle of the street, the middle of Main Street by the way which was always crowded with cars. Sure it was empty now but no doubt cars would be zipping by at any time. He got down on his knees and locked eyes with Blair._

 _Who at the moment was still on the sidewalk waving frantically at him to get out of the middle of the street. "Henry your going to get yourself killed!" Henry rolled his eyes as he motioned for Blair to join him. "Have a little faith, and come here." Blair swallowed and she snapped her head to both sides making sure no cars were coming before going to him in the middle of the street. She steadily walked out glancing down the road every few moments and once she finally made it to Henry he grabbed her hand, unconsciously rubbing her knuckles. "What happens if I don't know a car comes?" Blair snaps making a smile dance on Henrys lips. "Then we die." Her mouth fell open as she began to stammer. "That- is so not a good plan!" Her reaction to his statement just riled a laugh out of him. "I want you to listen to me alright? I don't want you to say anything at all just listen. Which I know is hard for you." He tried to ignore the glare she shot him. "You are my best friend. And as you know I've been in search for something for a long time. The only person I've relatively come to love is you. I've never really felt right in my own home. Which is why finding my mom is so important to me. And I would love more than anything for you to come with me to find her. It could be an adventure and you love adventures. Plus your always there for me, why should this be any different? This could open so many doors for me. Remember when we first had that study session and I asked you what you wanted? Not what anyone else wanted, you. Well I want this. Now I'm on my knees, on death road begging you to come with me." Blair was moved after his speech and had tears pressuring the back of her eyes. She opened her mouth to respond and a loud beep sounded. They barely had time to jump out of the way of a car swiveling past them. "Damn kids!" Was heard from the driver and Henry and Blair were both sent into giggles. They safely made it back onto the sidewalk before Blair spoke. "If it means you will never kneel down in a middle of an intersection again I will go with you." A burst of happiness ran through Henry and a grin spread over his lips. This was the start of something big._

I struggled to my feet wiping furiously at my eyes looking at the mess that had become Blairs room. It only made a fresh wave of tears appear as I thought about the other messes we had made. I stumbled into her desk chair and with my bloody hands and tear stained face began to write. Like she had taught me, saying writing was the best way to let your emotions go. I scrawled across the page mercilessly until I couldn't feel anything at all.

 _"Baking is so messy." Blair said begrudgingly plopping some dough into a bowl. "Your such a girl." Henry remarked sprinkling some flour into a bowl. Henry didn't see it but Blair smirked deviously. "Such a girl huh?" She mused and Henry simply nodded in response still not paying attention. Blair carefully palmed an egg in her hand making sure not to make any noise. She raised the egg above his head licking her lips before curling her fingers around the egg. With a crack she crushed the egg all over Henry's head jumping back as he almost had a spas attack. She clamped her hand over her mouth trying to muffle her giggles. He turned to her with wide eyes the goo of the egg splattered on his head. "Your going to get it." He said and on reflex Blair tried to escape but he grabbed her arm spinning her back and dumping flour all over her. She let out a huff, and a puff of smoke filtered through the air. Through her flour caked face she saw Henry keeled over in laughter. "You think your so funny!" Blair gasped trying rub off the flour but to no avail. She dived for the chocolate fudge and was soon squirting it, aiming it straight at Henrys chest. She dropped the bottle with a clatter as Henry slowly dipped his fingers in the chocolate his face scrunching up._

 _Mary Margaret sat in her room her feet propped up and a good book laid out on her lap. She heard the bangs and clatters coming from the kitchen and grew worried but once she heard the laughs she knew nothing seriously wrong was happening. But her curiosity wasn't crushed so she got up and decided to see for herself what they were up to. She strolled into the room and saw the kitchen practically in tatters. Henry and Blair were both covered in thick sheets of baking ingredients as they ran around the kitchen trying to best the other one. It was at that moment Mary Margaret was faced with a touch decision, she either put a stop to all of this right now, or she join them. "Hey!" She exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest. Henry and Blair stopped dead in their tracks each holding a weapon they turned to Mary Margaret with wide eyes. They look like a deer in headlights she noted with amusement. She took a few long strides forward and secretly drew an egg off the counter as she gave them a scolding look. "Now you two know," She began as a grin spread over her lips._

 _"That you'll never be able to beat me!"_

 _She claimed laughter coating her voice as she launched her egg. And so the war with baking ingredient resumed, hopefully with no casualties_.

Across town Mary Margaret was thinking about the exact same memory. She was sitting where she had sat almost all week staring at Blair and only Blair with the same blank look she had kept up all week. The day Blair got taken to the hospital she cried all night and she hasn't cried since. She simply would not allow herself, to cry. She watched stiffly as Blairs chest rose and fell peacefully. Though there was nothing peaceful about this situation. She shivered at the thought of her daughter in the same position she had been all week. How can one simply not move? According to Doctor Whale she wouldn't be moving for a long time. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice her other problem slip into the room. The man she hadn't thought about since Blair got to the hospital.

David watch Mary Margaret chewing on his lower lip thoughtfully. She was the one thing that had been on his mind all week no matter how much he tried to push the thoughts away. This was ridiculous, he was married even if he didn't remember his wife. He had heard about Mary Margarets daughter and thought it was a shame Blair was now going through what he had only woken up from about a week ago.

He slowly crept up and hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a small gasp springing from her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." David quickly apologized. Mary Margaret rubbed at her sleep ridden eyes sinking lower in her seat. David not knowing what to say gazed at Blair. Her blonde hair sprawled out on her pillow her facial features masked into one of pure bliss as she slept away. "You have a beautiful daughter." He complimented but it only stung Mary's chest. "Thank you." She barely muttered her voice weak from not speaking to anybody.

A sense of familiarity washed over David as he brushed his fingertips against Blairs hand. A tingling arose in his toes making David's hands bunch up into fists at his sides. "It's weird but I feel like I know her." He breathed. Mary Margaret nodded mutely and for the first time all week tears bubbled up in her eyes. She nodded trying to push the tears back and swiping at her eyes. "She has that affect on people." David glanced at her feeling a change in the air around her and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Mary Margaret sucked in a deep breath as her cheeks became damp, tears that she didn't want to shed rolling down them anyways.

"God she doesn't deserve this. Why is this happening?"

David's arms were around her before he even realized and she turned into his chest her voice hysterical. "I wasn't there! I only saw her once that day and now she's in a coma and I just done know what to do!" David stroked her hair hoping to comfort her as she continued to cry.

"Why are you crying?" A soft voice croaked.

With a jolt of surprise Mary Margaret entangled herself from David and swiveled toward Blairs bed. There she laid her lips parted and her eyes slowly blinking open as if it hurt.

"Did someone die or something?"

Blair managed to whisper her voice heavy with fatigue and amusement. Mary Margaret wanted to tackle her with a hug right then and there but knew she was still weak. So instead she smiled wide and yelled, "Get Henry!"

/

Henry was finishing up with his letter when Emma burst through the door. "Kid! Someone's waiting for you." She announced and somehow Henry just knew by her wide grin and cheery voice that Blair was awake. He sprinted out of the apartment so fast he didn't even put on a jacket let alone put the letter down. He ran all the way to the hospital clutching the folded up letter as a goofy smile coated his features and his heart pounded with joy that Blair was awake.

By the time Henry got there and raced into the room Blair was sitting up looking extremely pale and Doctor Whale, her mom and a nurse crowded around her. Blair hadn't seen Henry yet but he was waiting patiently for when she did ready to give her the biggest hug in human history. "Her vitals are irregular she should not be up." Whale was mumbling worriedly under his breath as he placed his hands on the sides of Blairs face examine her closely and shinning a light in her eyes.

"Why are there so many doctors in one room?" Blair demanded getting worried as she rubbed her head that seemed to throb. Henry managed a smile, even in this state she was the same old Blair.

"What are you talking about Blair? I'm your doctor that's a nurse and that's your mom." Whale told her while narrowing his eyes at her chart. Mary Margaret gave her a wide smile as Blair turned her eyes into her.

"That's not my mom..." Mary Margarets smile dropped and Whales head snapped up.

"Of course that's your mom." Blair shook her head vigorously edging away from them on the bed. "No I don't know any of you, and you expect me to trust you?" Her voice wavering on the edge of hysterical. Henry felt his stomach drop down to his feet as his mind seemed to be doing overtime.

"Do you remember anything, Blair?" the soft, worn voice of Doctor whale asks. Her answer so plain and clear but yet it made everyone in the room freeze.

"No."

Henry stood mouth agape, eyes glazing over with tears and his letter falling out of his hand and drifting slowly to the ground.

** FOLLOW! VOTE COMMENT STAY TUNED!


End file.
